I Will Protect You, Sasuke
by Ai Masahiro
Summary: "Aniki... tolong aku.." Sasuke yang diincar oleh orang yang berniat jahat lari untuk menyelamatkan diri dan bertemu dengan Minato yang nantinya akan membawanya pada pertemuan yang membawanya menuju ke kehidupan penuh warna... "Sasuke, aku akan melindungimu" Nah, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

I Will Protect You, Sasuke

Title : I Will Protect You, Sasuke

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Moshi-Moshi, Minna-san. Ai adalah author baru di Ffn ini, mohon bantuannya.  
>Karena ini pertama kalinya bikin ff Naruto, jadi sedikit aja dulu... Kali ini buat cerita depannnya dan lanjutannya nanti !<br>Don't Like Don't Read

Yaak, nggak usah banyak cincong lagi. silahkan menikmati ceritanyaaa...

.  
>I Will Protect You, Sasuke<p>

Chapter 1 Prolog

"Lari... Aku harus lari..."

Derap langkah membelah kesunyian malam tenang di Konahagakure, suara engahan napas lelah mengiringi langkah anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas, memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa terbakar. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang putih tanpa cacat dan cantik layaknya seorang perempuan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut, mata onyx-nya menatap liar ke sekeliling berharap tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

"Lari... Kemana ? Kemana aku harus pergi, Aniki ?" gumamnya takut.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tampak cahaya dari lampu sebuah mobil yang melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Perasaan takut semakin menjadi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia segera mengambil langkah untuk berlari lagi. Terus, terus, dan terus berlari sampai ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tengah berjalan santai dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan laki-laki tersebut dan membuat laki-laki itu terkejut melihat sesosok anak laki-laki di hadapannya yang terlihat berantakan.

"To, tolong... Kumohon tolong aku..." pinta anak itu.

"Ada apa ? Apa yang bisa kubantu ?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan prihatin melihat keadaan anak tersebut yang kini terus memandangi arah belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan tampak sebuah mobil hitam berhenti mendadak menimbulkan suara berdecit yang memekakkan telinga. Ia melihat keadaan anak di sampingnya terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan ia mengerti bahwa orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu bukanlah orang-orang yang baik.

"Kalian siapa ?" tanyanya pada orang-orang yang kini berjalan mendekatinya -_lebih tepatnya anak di belakangnya_- dengan mata yang siap untuk menyeret anak di belakangnya apa pun yang terjadi.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu. Berikan anak itu" laki-laki yang paling tengah membuka suara.

"Tidak. Aku menolak"

Mendengar jawabannya yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, mereka pun tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerang laki-laki yang melindungi anak tersebut. Sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya. Anak tersebut kini hanya dapat melihat takut orang-orang mengerikan itu terus menyerang, ia duduk ketakutan di dekat tembok rumah bersama kantong-kantong belanjaan laki-laki yang ia mintai tolong. Suara pukulan dan tendangan membuatnya ngeri, ia menutup matanya.

_'Aniki... tolong aku...'_

Setelah beberapa lama, tidak terdengar lagi suara-suara pukulan maupun tendangan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati orang-orang yang mengejarnya kini terbaring di tanah dengan penuh luka dan lebam, mata onyx-nya kini dapat melihat laki-laki yang menolong tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun, pandangannya kembali gelap dan tanpa aba-aba tubuh mungilnya pun limbung. Beruntung laki-laki itu segera menahannya agar tidak menghantam tanah.

"wah, wah, sepertinya dia kelelahan" ucapnya pelan menatap wajah lelah anak dalam dekapannya.

Ia pun mengendong anak itu dan memunguti kantong belanjaannya kemudian menlanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang.

"Kurasa kau bisa berteman dengan anak-anakku..." ucapnya lagi sambil melirik pada anak yang kini tertidur pulas di gendongannya.

#Ai Masahiro#

Haaah, akhirnya tahap pertama selesai jugaaaa... walau baru prolognya, sih !  
>Tapi jelek banget kayaknya !? Yah, bodo' amat :3<p>

Mind Review ? Please


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Protect You, Sasuke

Chapter 1 part 1

Pagi yang tenang dengan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi menyelimuti seluruh kota. Suara burung-burung yang berkicau riang membuka awal baru. Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang tenang, tampak seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun tengah duduk diam di beranda kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Mata onyx-nya menatap kota dalam diam. Sungguh suasana yang tenang dan damai, bukan !?

BRAAKKK...

Ups, mungkin sekarang menjadi suasana yang mulai ramai. Suara hantaman keras itu membuat anak yang tengah duduk tenang kini segera berlari menuju keluar kamar dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tengah mengetuk (baca : memukul) pintu kamar sebelah. Wajah cantiknya tampak tak sabar.

Tangannya yang masih memegang spatula sudah siap untuk mendobrak pintu dan detik berikutnya pintu pun berhasil dibuka (baca : dijebol). Anak itu pun mengikuti wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang barusan dihancurkan. Di dalam kamar bernuansa orange itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini jatuh tertelentang di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Wanita itu pun berdiri tepat di depan anak pirang itu dan menarik kerah baju tidurnya untuk membuat sang anak berdiri.

"Namikaze Naruto..." panggilnya dengan suara yang dibuat manis plus senyuman manis yang malah membuatnya tampak menyeramkan.

Anak pirang itu menatap takut-takut. "ya, Kaa-san ?"

"kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah ? Cepat bangun dan mandi sana !" teriak wanita itu yang kemudian langsung melempar anak bernama Naruto itu masuk dalam kamar mandi.

"ittai..." rintih Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan" ujar wanita itu lagi dan ia pun segera keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur, namun terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok anak berambut hitam tengah berdiri diam di dekat pintu kamar.

"ah, ohayoo, Sasu-chan" sapanya ramah.

Anak bernama Sasuke itu pun mengangguk singkat. "ohayoo, baa-chan"

"ayo turun untuk sarapan" ajak wanita itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikutinya untuk turun ke lantai satu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire yang tengah duduk tenang sambil membaca koran pagi, di sebelah kirinya tampak seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan laki-laki sebelumnya namun rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat ponytail serta memiliki wajah yang cantik layaknya perempuan.

"ohayoo, Sasuke" sapa laki-laki cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

"ohayoo, Deidara-nii"

"kemarilah" ujar Deidara.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Deidara dan duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan wanita yang tadi menuju dapur untuk meyiapkan sarapan.

"Kushina, mana Kyuubi ?" tanya laki-laki yang tadi membaca koran.

"hm, dia belum turun ? Dasar anak itu. Kau saja yang membangunkannya, Minato" ujar Kushina kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya.

Minato hanya menghela napas pasrah dan segera berdiri lalu menuju kamar Kyuubi. Sasuke hanya duduk diam menatap mereka. Wajahnya tampak sedih melihat kehangatan keluarga.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak dia tiba ke rumah kediaman Namikaze, ia lari dari rumahnya karena keluarganya dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal dan hanya menyisakan dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu keadaan kakaknya yang disandera oleh orang-orang tak dikenal itu.

Deidara melihat Sasuke yang tertunduk di sampingnya, dengan lembut ia mengelus kepalanya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Deidara tersenyum padanya.

"hn, ada apa ?" tanya Deidara.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "iie yo, Deidara-nii"

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto turun dengan wajah yang tampak cerah seperti matahari pagi, disusul oleh Minato dan Kyuubi yang tampak kesal. Naruto melihat Sasuke dan langsung saja duduk di samping Sasuke.

"ohayoo, Sasu-chan" sapanya dengan ceria.

Sasuke hanya menyahut pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi, bukan karena sedih atau pun takut, tapi karena ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona setelah melihat senyum hangat dari Naruto. Di sampingnya dapat ia dengan suara kikikkan kecil dari Deidara dan sontak membuat Sasuke semakin merona.

Sebaliknya Naruto malah biasa saja dan mulai mengoceh sendiri. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

"ya ampun, padahal masih bocah tapi sudah bisa rupanya..." kata Kyuubi.

"bisa apa Kyuubi ?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Kyuubi hanya cengok mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya ini. "dasar baka" ujarnya.

"hah, aku kan hanya tanya, apa maksudmu dengan 'baka' ?!" bentak Naruto tak suka.

"tentu saja kau, baka"

"hah ?"

BUKK

Dengan keras Kushina memukul kepala dua anaknya yang selalu bikin ulah itu dengan spatula.

"sakit wanita sialan" teriak Kyuubi marah.

"berani sekali kau pada ibumu, Kyuubi" bentak Kushina balik dan kali ini Kyuubi hanya diam tak membalas.

"sudah, sudah, cepat sarapan kalau tidak kalian akan terlambat ke sekolah" kata Minato menenangkan keluarganya yang pasti tidak pernah absen untuk buat keributan.

Akhirya mereka mulai sarapan dengan tenang.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaak, Minna-san. makasih sudah mau membaca fic yang canggung dan kaku ini. Kali ini Ai sudah memperpanjang fic-nya dan se3moga aja suka, ya :)

Untuk yang sudah mereview Ai ucapkan makasih banyak dan untuk silent reader juga...Nah nggak usah banyak cincong lagi... Happy reading !

I Will Protect You, Sasuke

Acara sarapan pun selesai, Kushina dan Sasuke pun membereskan piring-piring untuk dibersihkan. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Deidara sudah buru-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah.. Naruto sendiri masih duduk setia di tempatnya sembari memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tampak berbincang dengan Kushina.

Minato memperhatikan putra bungsunya yang tidak juga bergerak untuk bersiap ke sekolahnya, ia mengikuti arah pandangan anaknya tersebut. Sekilas, senyuman tipis nampak diwajah tampannya.

"Ehem, Naruto, kau tidak sekolah ? Kenapa belum berangkat ?" tanya Minato menyadarkan anak bungsunya masih duduk diam.

"ano, Sasuke kapan mulai sekolah di tempatku ?" bukaqnnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato, Naruto malah balik tanya pada ayahnya dan sesekali dapat terlihat tangannya meremas ujung bajunya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup.

Minato diam sebentar untuk melihat Sasuke lagi kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Mungkin baru lusa, kenapa ?"

"Ti, tidak..." jawab Naruto sedikit gugup.

Dapat dilihat sebuah garis rona merah di wajah Naruto walau samar-samar dan dia mengerti kenapa Naruto menanyakan tentang Sasuke. merasa dapat ide ia memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Sasuke ke sekolahmu untuk keliling supaya dia bisa mengenal sekolahnya nanti" sarannya yang langsung disambut dengan wajah senang Naruto.

"Benarkah, ayah?" ujarnya senang hingga kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal kebelakang karena gerakan mendadak darinya.

Minato mengangguk mengiyakannya. Naruto pun langsung mendekati Sasuke dan segera mengajaknya.

"Nah, ayo Sasuke ! Bersiap-siaplah dulu, aku akan menungguh di luar."

Sasuke tampak senang ketika diizinkan untuk ikut dan ia pun segera beranjak dari dapur dan berlari menuju lantai dua ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan segera turun kembali ke lantai bawah lalu ia berlari menuju halaman dimana Naruto dan minato telah menunggunya. Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil bersama Minato.

Dengan semangat ia memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau siap untuk melihat sekolah barumu nanti, Sasuke ? Kau pasti akan senang."

"Em" Sasuke mengangguk senang.

"Nah, selamat jalan Sasu-chan" ujar Kushina dari balik kaca mobil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya" Sasuke balas melambaikan tangan.

"Sasuke, nanti kau akan kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku !" seru Naruto.

"Iya" Sasuke dan Naruto mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai sekolah mereka nanti, walau sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang terus saja mengoceh tanpa arah. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa bosan dengan itu dan masalah menikmati setiap kisah dari Naruto. (Duuhh, betapa sabarnya Sasuke yang satu ini)

Tak sampai 15 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan halaman sekolah. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan keluar diikuti oleh Naruto. Mata onyx-nya memandang takjub halaman sekolah yang luas di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu, jaga Sasuke ya Naruto" kata Minato pada Naruto.

"Yes, sir" jawab Naruto dengan gaya hormat ala militer.

"Sasuke, ayo"

Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya memasuki halamaan sekolah. Sasuke tampat terpesona dengan sekolah yang berdiri megah di hadapannya itu, yah wajar saja, sih. Bayangkan saja sekolah yang besar dengan gaya yang artistik juga halaman yang luas namun tertata apik dengan taman indah nan asri serta tampak beberapa lapangan olahraga indoor. Sasuke terus memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama dan takjub.

"Nah, Sasuke. Selamat datang di sekolah terbesar di Konoha" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya. "Sekolah ini adalah sekolah elevator dari tingkat0 Sekolah Dasar sampai tingkat Universitas, hebat bukan. Lalu di sini..." Naruto terus saja menjelaskan mengenai sekolah mereka tanpa henti dengan sedikit lelucon yang membuat Sasuke terkikik.

Naruto berhenti saat sampai di bagian sekolah dasar kelas 6-A, Naruto pun membuka (baca: membanting) pintunya dengan keras hingga membuat semua penghuni kelas kaget. "Ohayoo, Minna" sapanya dengan semangat bahkan melebihi biasanya. Tapi bukannya sapaan balik yang diterimanya malah sebuah benda menyapanya dengan telah diwajahnya.

PLAAKK

Benar, sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi juga tidak terlalu tipis melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto. Naruto pun memeganggi wajahnya. Ia menatap garang pada sang pelaku pelemparan buku tersebut.

"Sakiiit, apa-apaan, sih Ino ? Sakit, nih" ujarnya tak rela.

"Berisik, pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut" balas seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang layaknya sebuah boneka barbie, Yamanaka Ino.

"Suka-suka aku, dong" Naruto pun menarik Sasuke masuk untuk memperkenalkannya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Minna, ada yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian. Dia adalah anak yang kuceritakan kemarin, namanya Uchiha Sasuke" kata Naruto dengan senangnya.

Seluruh isi kelasnya langsung saja menyerbu ke arah Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke karena detik berikutnya Naruto sudah terlempar jauh dari Sasuke. Poor Naruto.

"wah, jadi kau yang namanya Sasuke ?"

"ternyata kau keren, ya"

"wajahmu cantik sekali"

"hei, apa hobimu ?"

Dan bla bla bla... Sasuke pun kewalahan menghadapi kerumunan orang itu. Wajahnya tampak tidak suka dan matanya mulai berair, ia takut. Matanya terus bergerak mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai lemas langsung menerobos masuk untuk menarik Sasuke dari kerumunan liar teman-temannya. Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di belakang Naruto dengan wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

"Kalian ini, 'kan sebelum sudah kubilang jangan membanjirinya dengan banyak pertanyaan begitu" kata Naruto marah.

"Ehe he maaf, habis dia keren banget" ujar Ino dan gadis berambut pink sebahu, Haruno Sakura.

"Bodo amat. Nah, Sasuke maaf, ya. Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Greeekk... Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan seseorang memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak, saatnya mulai pelajaran dan duduklah" ujar seorang guru laki-laki yang memiliki luka di hidungnya. Dia adalah Guru yang paling baik hati dan memiliki sifat keibuan serta paling disayang oleh murid-muridnya, Umino Iruka.

"yaa, Iruka-sensei" jawab semua bersamaan.

"ng ? Kau siapa ? Apa kau murid baru ?" tanya Iruka ketika matanya melihat Sasuke yang tampak asing dengannya.

"ng, ano, dia Uchiha Sasuke yang rencananya akan mulai masuk lusa nanti jadi aku ajak kemari. Bolehkan, Iruka-sensei ?" Naruto menjelaskan.

Iruka menggangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto tersenyum senang lalu dia menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke pun ikut duduk walau sebenarnya ia belum menjadi murid resmi, ia sangat senang karena Naruto mau menerimanya. Baginya yang saat ini tidak punya siapa-siapa, hanya Naruto dan keluarganya yang ia percaya. Pertama kali bertemu Naruto ia hanya bisa menangis dan selama itu Naruto selalu menjaganya dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke telah memutuskan bahwa Naruto adalah tujuannya untuk ada di sini dan hanya pada Naruto ia akan percaya.

#Ai Masahiro#

Yaahh... segitu aja dulu karena Ai sekarang mau kerja dulu... Sudah panjangkah ? atau masih kurang ? Tapi kayaknya masih kurang panjang, ya...

Sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya :D

Mind review ? Pleasee...


	4. Chapter 4

I Will Protect You, Sasuke

Yosshh… Maaf ya, Minna-san karena udah lama nggak update ceritanya… soalnya sibuk banget untuk bantu ortu juga tugas kuliah… Nah, kali ini Ai sudah berusaha keras untuk update chapter 4 sepanjang mungkin. Semoga suka, ya.

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah ngasih review dan maaf kalau nggak bias balas semuanya, ya

Yak, Kita lanjutkan, ya !

Happy reading, Minna-san !

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Ai Masahiro**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance (maybe)**

**I Will Protect You, Sasuke**

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi. Sasuke berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah KHS (Konoha High School) bersama dengan Naruto. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya dengan senyuman tipis. di sampingnya Naruto tengah asyik sendiri dengan pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, inuzuka Kiba.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak Uchiha Sasuke di tolong oleh Minato dan saat ini ia telah berumur 12 tahun dan telah menjadi salah satu siswa tahun pertama SMP, sedangkan Naruto sendiri kini telah berumur 15 tahun siswa satu SMA. Sejujurnya Sasuke ingin sekali satu kelas atau lebih tepatnya satu angkatan dengan Naruto agar selalu bersama akan tetapi Minato dan Kushina menolaknya dengan alasan umurnya waktu itu masih mengharuskannya duduk di kelas 1 Sedkolah Dasar. Dan jadilah saat ini ia harus berbeda bangunan sekolah. Masih ingatkan bahwa KHS merupakan sekolah elevator sampai tingtkat universitas namun pembagian gedung berdasarkan tingkatan sekolah.

Dengan segala bujukan dan rayuan dari keluarga barunya inio, akhirnya ia mau menerima untuk berbeda kelas dengan Naruto dan sekarang ia telah kelas 1 SMP dengan pemegang nilai sempurna.

Ia kini sudah lebih terbuka dibandingkan saat pertama kali datang ke kediaman Namikaze. Dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kalinya ia baru datang dikediaman Namikaze, saat ini ia telah semakin akrab dengan keluarga barunya ini. Terutama dengan anak bungsunya, Naruto karena baginya dia adalah sosok yang sangat bercahaya yang menyelimutinya yang hamper terkurung dalam kegelapan.

Ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura yang merupakan teman seklas Naruto. Dengan berlari-lari kecil, Naruto menyapa mereka penuh semangat.

"Ohayoo, Ino, Sakura-chan !"

"Berisik ! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut !" tukas Ino dengan sarkatis.

"Selalu saja begitu, apa kau tak bias tenang sedikit" Sakura menimpali.

"Aku 'kan hanya menyapa.." rajuknya sambil merengut.

Dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa, wajah Naruto sesaat tampak merona ketika ditegur oleh Sakura. Ah, ia tak menyukai ini, sangat tidak suka. Semenjak ia memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda secerah matahari didepannya saat ia masih berumur 8 tahun, ia selalu merasa kesal pada semua orang yang terlalu dekat dan terlalu akrab dengan Naruto. Bahkan ia pernah dijahili oleh Kyuubi dan Deidara karena ketahuan meyukai adik bungsun mereka.

"Aku akan ke kelas dulua" Sasuke pun memihsahkan diri agar tidak melihat wajah merona Naruto dan agar ia tidak kelepasan untuk menghabisi teman-teman dri orang yang ia sayangi.

"Oi, Sasuke… Duhh, kenapa, sih dia itu !" Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung. Tanpa dia sadari Kiba kini memukul kepalanya. "Sakita, apa yang kau lakukan Kiba ?"

"Karena kau bodoh!" tukas Kiba dingin dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang cengok. Ino dan Sakura bahkan sudah pergi mengikuti Kiba.

"Kibaaa… Sialan kau"

#Ai Masahiro#

Di kelas Sasuke, kini ia tengah duduk dikursi pojok dekat ddengan jendela yang mengarah pada halaman penuh pohon sakura. Ia menatap birunya langit sama seperti warna mata Naruto. Begitu indah, jernih, jujur dan penuh kehangatan serta kenyamanan yang membuatnya selalu merasa tenang ketika dirinya teringat akan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya dulu. Ya, sampai saat ini ia masih belum bias menemukan Aniki-nya dan juga dalang dari pembantaian keluarganya.

Ia telah bersumpah untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarganya dulu sehingga harus mengalami ini semua, membuatnya sendiri dan menderita.

SKIP TIME

Bel tanda sekolah sudah usai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa yang tadinya sudah lemas dan kering bagai tanaman yang tidak disiram air kini kembali segar sedia kala bahkan sangat cerah. Dengan segera mereka mulai berkemas dan berdesak-desakan untuk segera pulang.

Namun, Sasuke masih belum ingin keluar. Terang saja, siapa pun pasti nggak ingin keluar kalau pintu keluarnya saja penuh dengan manusia yang berdesakan. Bukannya keluar malah kejepit lagi.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit dia habiskan dengan berdiam diri dalam kelas, datanglah orang yang ditunggunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Sasukea ayo pergi, kau mau langsung pulang atau ke perpustakaan kota dulu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, iya, aku mau ke perpustakaan kota dulu" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ok. ayo!"

Mereka segera berangkat menuju ke perpustakaan kota tempat tujuan mereka. Di sepanjang jalan, sesekali mereka berbincang. Sasuke sangat menyukai setiap cerita Naruto, lebih tepatnya ia sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Naruto. Baginya Naruto adalah segalanya, tujuan hidupnya dan orang yang sangat dipercayanya.

Hanya bersama dengan Naruto ia merasa hangat dan dapat melupakan semua hal buruk dan gelap yang selallu mengikuti dirinya. Dengan mendengar suara Naruto, ia bias terus tersenyum tanpa harus mengeluarkan air mata dan ia ingin saat-saat seperti ini terus berlangsung selamanya. Memang terlalu naïf, tapi berharap juga tidak apa 'kan.

Semenjak ia di tolong oleh ayah Naruto, ia selalu ketakutan. Ia takut apa bila orang-orang itu akan mengejarnya lagi. Ia takut bila tak bisa bersama dengan Naruto lagi dan keluarganya. Ia sudah cukup merasakan kehilangan dan kesepian selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Jikalau bukan karena Naruto, ia mungkin tak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Naruto telah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya dan menjaganya.

#AI Masahiri#

Di sebuah desa yang tak begitu jauh dari kota Konaha, tampak sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang berdiri dengan sangat elegan dan mewah namun sedikit menyeramkan dengan suasananya yang gelap. Di salah satu beranda rumah tersebut tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri memandangi rumah-rumah penduduk yang hanya tampak cahaya kecil dari lampu yang berpendar redup.

Di belakangnya tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah yang datang mendekatinya diikuti oleh pemuda lain berambut orange.

"Ada apa ?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke telah ditemukan, Tuan" ujar pemuda berambut merah dengan sikap hormat.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut namun dengan segera ia tenang kembali, ia tersenyum tipis yang terkesan seperti menyeringai.

"Dimana dia ?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu lagi.

"Saat ini ia tinggal di Konoha bersama keluarga Namikaze" jawab laki-laki berambut orange.

"Hm... Sou ka." Laki-laki itu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap bulan yang kini tertutup oleh awan gelap dan sedikit kilat di kejauhan.

"Yahiko, Sasori, awasi dia sampai aku beri perintah berikutnya dan jangan sampai dia lolos lagi seperti dulu" perintahnya sembari melirik kedua orang di belakangnya.

"Baik" sahut keduanya dan mulai melangkah mundur hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi.

"Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu, Sasuke. Berikutnya, aku tidak hanya akan membuatmu menderita saja, akan kubuat kau lebih ketakutan… lebih dan lebih lagi… Nikmatilah !"

"fu fu fu... AHA HA HA HA HA HA !"

Malam yang berbulan kini telah menghilang dan menjadi malam yang dingin dan sunyi menemani setiap kota.

#Ai Masahiro#

Yak... begitulah kelanjutannya. Aiihh... di luar dugaan ternyata malah jadi panjang ceritanya...  
>Tapi, masih akan lebih panjang lagi, lho. Jadi sabar2 aja nunggunya<br>Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya

Mind Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshaa, hari ini adalah pembalasan untuk waktu yang Ai gunakan untuk mengejar deadline tugas kuliah… Dan sekaran Ai akan puas2 di sini !

Capeekkk banget Ai karena soal kuliah doang... Tapi kalau nggak dijalanin bakal gawat nantinya... jadi kerjakan sebisanya aja, deh (contoh mahasiswa yang nggak patut dicontoh)

Thanks to :

Keys13th

Aiko Michishige

Kistune

Paper

Guest 1

**Lhanddvhianyynarvers**

**Suira**

**Guest 2**

**Luvsasu**

**alta0sapphire**

**Evil Red Thorn**

**Rune Of Darkness**

**Shawokey**

**cosmojewel**

**ClapJun**

**Tomoyo to Kudo**

Nah, selamat menikmati, Minna-san !

Happy reading !

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Ai Masahiro**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance (maybe)**

**I Will Protect You, Sasuke**

Malam yang tenang dengan angin yang lembut namun dingin seakan menyayat tubuh. Malam ini terasa sangat sepi hingga dapat menimbulkan perasaan yang menyenangkan dalam hati. Hembusan angin yang seakan membawakan sebuah kabar berita yang dapat membuat pendengarnya berteriak takut, suara lolongan anjing di kejauhan seakan menjadi alunan lagu yang membawa masa lalu yang pahit , kejam juga menyedihkan.

Sasuke duduk terdiam di beranda kamarnya sembari menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang mau pun bulan di sana. Rambut hitamnya melambai pelan dipermainkan oleh hembusan angin. Ia menutup mata onyx-nya dan mengingat keluarganya dulu, keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku yang tegas dan dingin, ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto yang lembut dan baik hati dan aniki-nya, Uchiha Itachi yang selalu perhatian padanya dan selalu menyayanginya. Ia merindukan saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama keluarganya.

Ia mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir, menahan dirinya untuk tidak lagi terbawa arus masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya walau ia kini telah memiliki sebuah keluarga baru yang dapat membuatnya melupakan itu semua walau sesaat. Namun, ketika ia sendiri selalu saja teringat kejadian malam itu. Di mana ia melihat darah merah pekat yang mengalir menbanjiri lantai keramik yang ia pijak, pandangan mata ayah dan ibunya yang terbelalak terbuka hingga hanya menampilkan warna putihnya saja.

Ditutupnya telinganya, mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara kejam orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya. Suara teriakan dari aniki-nya yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya, berusaha membuatnya selamat serta suara teriakan terkahir dari aniki-nya yang ditangkap oleh segerombolan orang dan ia hanya bias melihat dari balik persembunyiannya. Melihat aniki-nya tertangkap dan diseret paksa menuju sebuah mobil hitam.

Matanya kini terbuka menampilkan permata hitam yang tengah di selimuti rasa sedih, kesepian dan rindu. Air matanya mengalir pelan tak terbendung lagi, ia menangis tanpa suara dalam sunyinya malam.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san... Aku... merindukan kalian..." Ia terisak menahan suara tangis yang siap keluar. "hiks...hiks... Aniki, aku takut sendirian...!"

Malam itu terasa sangat dingin, angin yang tadinya bertiup lembut kini mulai mengamuk seakan mengerti kesedihan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Kini Malam tenang telah menjadi sebuah badai yang diiringi isak tangis dari pemuda lemah yang rapuh dan siap hancur bila tersentuh. Sasuke yang kini hanya bias bergantung pada orang lain dan tak bias melindungi keluarganya. Di kepalanya kini selalu terbayang akan hal-hal buruk yang nantinya akan menimpa keluarga barunya. Tidak, ia tak mau itu terjadi. Tidak akan mau.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, dibalik pintu kamar tampak Naruto yang tengah bersandar di dinding dingin dengan raut wajah sedih. Ia bahkan dapat mendengarkan suara tangisan Sasuke dari luar walau suara badai semakin keras diiringi gemuruh petir. Ia tahu Sasuke masih merasa sedih akan keluarganya yang telah lama pergi dan rasa kesepian yang terus menggerogoti tubuh rapuhnya. Dan ia tahu betapa kerasnya Sasuke berusaha mencari kakaknya yang masih tertangkap oleh orang-orang kejam itu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menyalurkan rasa kesal akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat menjadi kekuatan untuk Sasuke serta rasa marah yang sangat. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar dan dapat Ia lihat sosok Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang masih dalam keadaan menangis. Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Dengan lembut Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih di depannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Masih terlihat jelas air matanya terus mengalis. Tangisannya pun semakin menjadi dan ia balas memeluk tubuh Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto sedalam mungkin agar tangisannya tak terdengar oleh keluarga Naruto.

"Naruto... Naruto...hiks.. hiks.."

Dengan erat Naruto memeluk tubuh ringkih di pelukannya, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Ia tahu itu tak akan sepenuhnya bisa mengusir rasa sedih dan sepi dari hati Sasuke namun ia tetap akan berusaha agar Sasuke kambali tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai senyuman Sasuke walau sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Sasuke, jangan takut. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, selalu melindungimu… karena itu aku mohon jangan menangis lagi" Semakin erat ia memeluk Sasuke. "Kumohon tersenyumlah.."

Malam semakin larut, Naruto pun tertidur dengan Sasuke yang masih memeluknya. Tertidur dan memimpikan hal yang tak akan mungkin terjadi. Memimpikan sebuah pemandangan di mana Ia dan Naruto berdiri berdua menatap sebuah padang rumput nan indah, di sana ada Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi dan Deidara yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah tiga sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Mereka adalah ayah, ibu dan juga kakaknya.

"ayah, ibu, aniki…"

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

Matahari telah kembali pada singgahsananya dan kini menerangi kota Konoha yang masih terlelap dalam buaian lembut setelah badau. Di kediaman Namikaze tampak Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Saat ini Sasuke telah tersenyum kembali setelah menumpahkan begitu banyak air mata. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih beradu mulut dengan Kyuubi dan Deidara yang berusaha melerai keduanya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas ketika teringat akan kejadian tadi malam, di mana ai tidur berdua bersama Naruto ditambah lagi, ia memeluknya.

"Kami berangkat, Kaa-san" terdengar suara Naruto berpamitan dan berjalan menjauhi rumah dengan Sasuke yang masih bengong. Naruto pun menggandeng tangannya. Sejak semalam Sasuke masih belum sepenuhnya kembali tenang terutama untuk urusan pribadinya.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah hanya ada kesunyian yang mengiringi. Naruto yang biasanya selalu banyak bicara kini hanya diam seribu bahasa karena ia tahu Sasuke butuh ketenangan dan juga ia tak tahu harus bicara apa mengingat tentang tadi malam (ternyata kepikiran juga, ya Naruto). Ia selalu memperhatikan Sasuke sejak pertama bertemu dan hanya ia yang tahu bahwa setiap malam Sasuke selalu menangis sendirian bahkan ia pernah memergoki Sasuke yang berusaha untuk bunuh diri saat baru beberapa hari tinggal di rumahnya (ampun, deh. Msih tujuh tahun ternyata berani).

Semenjak itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Sasuke selalu senang dan tersenyum, tapi tetapi saja tidak bisa menghilangkan kegelapan hati semudah itu.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menatapnya. "Ya ?"

"Te, terima kasih..." Sasuke menatap permata sapphire bagai langit biru yang luas itu. "terima kasih, karena tak memberitahu tentang keadaanku pada Baa-san dan Jii-san... Dan terima kasih telah menjagaku..." Dan seketika itu wajahnya kembali memanas, ia pun menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghalangi pandangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik. "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu. Selalu"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Ia balas memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Naruto... aku..." Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, datang sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti secara mendadak di dekat mereka. Tujuh orang berpakaian hitam turun secara serentak dari mobil dan mendekati mereka.

Sasuke terkejut, ia tahu siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan, berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Naruto. Sementara Naruto menatap orang-orang itu dengan tajam.

"Sasuke-sama, akhirnya kami menemukan Anda. Mohon ikut dengan kami sekarang." ujar pria berbadan besar dengan rambut orange dan bermata hijau.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan takut. "TIdak, aku tak mau..."

"Sasuke-sama, ini perintah dan jangan coba memberontak kalau tidak ingin terluka" terdengar suara berat yang tenang namun sangat mengancam di balik punggung laki-laki berbadan besar tadi.

Dapat terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan santai tapi pandangan matanya penuh intimidasi.

Naruto menghalangi pria besar di depan yang hendak menarik Sasuke, berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke. "Kalian siapa ? Mau apa dengan Sasuke ?" geramnya.

Pria besar itu menatap sejenak padanya dan menatap kawannya yang berambut merah tadi. "Sasori" panggilnya.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, bocah" ujar Sasori dan member isyarat pada pria besar tersebut. "Jugo, bereskan bocah itu dan bawa Sasuke !"

Jugo menganggukkan kepalanya dan kali ini memberikan isyarat pada antek-anteknya untuk segera bertindak.

Beberapa pria berjas hitam mulai menarik tangan Sasuke namun Naruto segera menariknya kembali lebih dulu. Dengan gerak cepat ia menendang wajah salah satu dari mereka. Tak selesai hanya di situ saja, karena orang yang tersisa segera mengeroyok Naruto yang masih melindungi Sasuke. Beberapa pukulan berhasil mengenai wajah dan tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Namun ia tetap berusaha memukul mundur mereka walau ia sendirian.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih bertarung, berusaha menyelamatkannya. Lagi-lagi ia diselamatkan dan lagi-lagi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia terkejut saat melihat tubuh Naruto terlempar menabrak tembok dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah. "Naruto... Naruto.." Sasuke berusaha membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak melawan" Sasori kini berjalan mendekat dan dengan keras menendang perut Naruto. Terus dan tanpa ampun hingga membuat Naruto terbatuk.

"Uhuk... Ughh... Kuso...Memang siapa yang... mau menyerah.." Naruto kini kembali mengamuk. Di belakangnya tampak Sasuke yang ketakutan. Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang terus menghajar mereka namun tetap saja ia terluka karena satu lawan tujuh.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Sasuke, dibelakangnya ada seorang dari kawanan mereka dan langsung menarik Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke berusaha memberontak, tangannya mulai mencakar wajah dari laki-laki berambut perak rapi.

"Naruto... Narutoo...!" teriaknya putus asa.

Mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah dipaksa masuk dalam mobil. "Chikusooo... Lepaskan Sasukee!"

DUUKK... Bruukkkk… !

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya, pandangan matanya mulai kabur dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh menhantam tanah. Sasuke terbelalak melihat Naruto terbaring di tanah tak bergerak.

"Tidak… tidak… kumohon Naruto… tidak…. Narutooooo..."

"Cukup, tinggalkan saja bocah itu segera bawa Sasuke-sama" Jugo memberi perintah pada antek-anteknya untuk menjauh dan bersiap pergi. Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap terbaring di sana.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

Langit yang tadi cerah kini mulai tertutup oleh awan hitam. Matahari yang menyinari kota kini terhalang dan menjadi gelap. Rintikan hujan mulai turun menjadi hujan deras yang membasahi bumi.

Naruto menatap tempat di mana Sasuke di bawa paksa dengan tatapan kosong. "Chikuso... Sasuke.." gumamnya di tengah kesadarannya yang kembali mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

Yaakkkk... Segini dulu... ^_^ Untuk yang berikutnya mungkin akan sedikit lebih lam update, soalnya Ai harus kuliah… Jaa ne, minna-sa

Mind Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ogenki desu ka, Minna-san :D

Akhirnya Ai selesai juga ujian. Capek banget rasanya, kayak disuruh baca ratusan buku yang tebelnya minta ampun... Tapi begitu pulang ujian, langsung jalan-jalan, jadinya menyenangkan J

Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya untuk yang udah review. Ai seneng banget...

**Balasan Review :**

**Lhanddvhianyynarvers ****:** Iya, Kashian banget... Ai juga sebenernya nggak pengen begini tapi ii adalah cobaa untuk mereka.

**Guest :** Karena jabatan mereka lebih rendah dari Sasuke jadi harus tetap sopan walau mau nyulik, sih. Kalau laki-laki paruh baya itu, silahkan ditebak aja... J

**Suira****:** Maaf kalu masih kurang panjang soalnya AI harus ngerjain tugas kuliah yang bejibun jadi buru-bur, deh.. bosnya ? orochimaru buka, ya ?!

**InspiritWoohyun****:** Ini lanjutannya sudah keluar :D

**Cosmojewel****:** Itachi masih hidup, kok. Tenang aja, Cuma AI belum bisa ngeluarin Itachi di sini, masih nanti. Susah bikin NaruSasu yang kompleks...

**Lhanddvhianyynarvers****:** Harus ngerjain tugas kulaih jadi TBC, deh... Kata-katanya pendek soalnya Ai Cuma bayangin dikepala dan langsung ketik...

**Thanks to :**

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

**Aiko Michishige**

**Rikara aihara**

**Keys13th**

**alta0sapphire**

** .12**

**Shawokey**

Nah, Happy Reading, Minna-san ~ ~ ~ ~ !

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Ai Masahiro**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance (maybe)**

**I Will Protect You, Sasuk****e**

BRRAAKKKK !

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, hah ?" bentak Kyuubi yang kini tengah berkumpul dengan keluarganya. "Bagaimana bisa kau kehilang Sasuke ?"

Saat ini keluarga Namikaze sedang dilanda masalah, karena diculiknya Sasuke. Naruto yang bersama Sasuke beberapa saat lalu hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di hadapan kedua kakak dan orang tuanya yang meminta penjelasan. Ia tahu kalau ia salah karena tidak bisa melindungi Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Kyuu..." Deidara angkat bicara setelah mendengar amarah Kyuubi.

"Tenang ? Bagaimana kau bisa tenang setelah mendengar Sasuke diculik oleh orang-orang yang bahkan kita tidak tahu ?" ucapnya semakin murka. "...Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir, Deidara ?"

"Kyuubi, jangan terbawa emosi... Lebih baik kita tenangkan diri dulu" bujuk Minato.

Kyuubi menatap nyalang pada ayahnya, lalu menatap Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya sedari tadi. Hanya duduk diam tanpa suara.

"Kalau dengan bersikap tenang bisa mengembalikan Sasuke, maka akan aku lakukan tapi apa yang ada saat ini, hah ?"

"Kyuubi.." Kushina berusaha menenangkannya tapi sebaliknya Kyuubi tambah marah.

"Namikaze Kyuubi..." panggil Deidara dengan penuh penekanan. "...Tenangkan dirimu dan bersikaplah dewasa. Apa dengan sikapmu saat ini kau bisa mencarinya, hah ?"

Kyuubi pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya diam. Tanganya terkepal erat saking besarnya rasa amarah yang kini menyelimuti dirinya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan mereka yang terus memanggilnya kembali.

Deidara menghela napas pasrah melihat kelakuan saudaranya. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada Naruto yang juga meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. _'Sekarang aku harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan dua adik bodohku ini ?'_

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi POV

"Kuso, kuso... Chikusooo !"

"Kenapa aku tak bersamanya tadi ? Kenapa ?"

Aku menengadahkan wajahku menatap langit yang bersinar warna jingga indah seakan mengejek diriku yang tak berdaya ini. Kupukul pagar besi di pinggir jalan. Aku berjalan pelan di pinggir sungai yang mengalir tenang.

"Sasuke.."

#Flashback#

_"__Nah, kenalkan. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi bagian keluarga kita" kudengarkan ayahku yaang sedang mengenalkan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil dan sedikit kurus dengan penampilan yang terbilang berantakan._

_Namun, entah kenapa aku jado terpesona ketika mata onyx-nya yang kelam. Warna hitam kelam yang seakan menenggelamkan diriku dalam sebuah kegelapan yang menyakitkan tapi juga lembut dia rapuh._

_"__Salam kenal, aku Deidara dan di sebelahku adalah Naruto" Deidara mulai mengenalkan diri, tapi aku masih berdiri diam menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk kaku dibelakang ayah._

_"__...lalu yang sedang berdiri kayak patung itu Kyuubi" aku mendengar suara Deidara yang mengenalkan diriku dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan._

_"__Enak saja aku dibilang patung, dasar banci !" Kali ini kubalas ucapannya dan dapat kulihat wajahnya yang memerah karena marah. Sialnya aku langsung kena pukulan darinya._

_"__sa, salam kenal.." ketika tengah beradu mulut dengan Deidara, telingaku mendengar suara lembuh yang datang dari Sasuke. Wajahku jadi panas saat kami tidak sengaja bertatapan dan cepat-cepat kuhilangkan._

#End Flashback#

Ya, aku menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihatku dan hanya melihat adikku yang bodoh itu. Selama ini mungkin ia sering menggoda Sasuke dan Naruto tapi ia juga tidak suka melihat wajah senang dan malu-malu pada Sasuke ketika hanya berduaan saja dengan Naruto.

Aku membencinya. Andai saja perasaan menyesakkan ini tidak datang padaku, mungkin aku tidak perlu melampiaskan kemarahanku pada Naruto yang lebih terluka karena ia yang bersama Sasuke. Seandainya aku bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke dari pikiranku dan mendapatkan orang lain saja.

Seandainya...

End Kyuubi POV

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Malam telah datang dan kini penduduk Konoha telah beristirah bersama keluarga masing-masing. Di kediaman Namikaze kini hanya ada kesunyian, tidak ada canda tawa yang biasanya, tidak ada pertengkaran konyol yang biasanya dan tidak ada sosok yang biasanya ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Naruto kini duduk diam di pinggir ranjangnya dengan kepala basah yang tertunduk. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tetap basah dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Sasuke... maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu... maaf !"

Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sampai tidak menyadari Deidara telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto.. tegarlah. Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kembali, tapi kalau kau seperti ini jangan harap Sasuke akan kembali"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak kusut dan kesepian. Jujur saja Deidara sangat tidak menyukai wajah Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan penuh tawa kini berubah menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Dielusnya pelan wajah Naruto.

"Tenang saja, besok kita akan mencari Sasuke dan aku jamin pasti dia akan kita temukan" ujarnya berusaha memberikan semangat. "karena itu istirahatlah, ya ?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera merebahkan diri dengan Deidara yang menemaninya. Deidara tersenyum lembut lalu ia menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan langit malam yang berhiaskan permata indah di langit.

Wajah cantiknya yang tadi terlihat lembut kini menjadi serius. Ia segere beranjak dari kamar Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah dengan perlahan agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Sesampainya di halaman rumah, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dibukanya gerbang yang memisahkan halaman rumahnya dengan jalanan umum yang tampak remang-remang.

Begitu selesai menutup kembali gerbang, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanannya yang menampilkan jalanan. Terlihat di mata shappirenya sesosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri di balik rimbunan pepohonan seakan tengah menunggunya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok tersebut.

"Selamat malam, apa ada yang bisa kubantu ?" tanyanya setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok tersebut.

Sosok bayangan hitam itu perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri lebih dekat, kini cahaya dari bulan tengah menyinarinya dan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut hitam yang diikat di belakang. Mata onyx-nya menatap Deidara dengan tenang namun dapat dirasakan bahwa apa yang dibawa olehnya adalah sesuatu yang serius. Tapi yang membuat Deidara terkejut adalah bentuk wajahnya, yang entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Bedanya adalahnya, laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Sasuke karena terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa dia seumuran dengannya.

"Kau..."

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi" laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

Deidara terbelalak mendengar nama yang barusan ia dengar. "Uchiha... Itachi ?"

"Aa.. aku kakak Sasuke."

Deidara tida merespon apa-apa, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Lalu ada apa kau kemari ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Deidara, Itachi memberikan secarik kerta yang terlipat. Dengan ragu Deidara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kertas tersebut. Dilihatnya kertas itu dan ketika dibuka, tampak sebuah peta kota Konoha. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari peta itu dari peta yang biasanya. Di bagian pojok kanan yang menggambarkan bagian pinggir kota Konoha, terdapat nama sebuah tempat yang dilingkari oleh bolpoin warna merah.

Merasa aneh dengan itu, ia pun berniat menanyakannya. Namun sosok Uchiha Itachi kini telah hilang dari hadapannya. Yang ada hanya pemandangan taman gelap dan sepi, tidak lebih. Ia pun menatap ke arah lain untuk mencari keberadaan Itachi. Tapi nihil.

"Apa maksudnya dengan ini ?"

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Di pinggiran Konaha, tepat di sebuah rumah mewah masih terdapat aktivitas beberapa orang di dalamnya. Di ruangan yang luas dan dijaga oleh banyaknya bodyguard, tampak Sasuke yang kini terduduk dengan lemas. Penampilannya kini sama sekali tidak terlihat baik dengan adanya beberapa lebam ditubuh putihnya, bahkan wajahnya kini juga membiru. Pakaiannya kini sudah compang-camping tak berbentuk.

Di hadapannya tampak laki-laki paruh baya tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh akan kebencian. Tangan besarnya kini menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan keras.

"ah... akkhh.. sakit... lepaskan" rintihnya.

"jangan berpikir kau akan kulepaskan Sasuke. Kau akan kubuat lebih menderita, lebih dari yang apa kurasakan selama ini" tukas laki-laki itu dengan kasarnya melempar Sasuke hingga membentur lantai.

"Aakkhh.. ugh..!"

"Kurung dia di penjara bawah tanah, jangan biarkan dia kabur" perinta laki-laki itu.

Dengan segera para bawahannya bergerak untuk membawa tubuh Sasuke yang kini sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Laki-laki itu menatap Sasuke dengan marah. "Kau harus menderita.." gumamnya.

"Aniki... sedanga apa ?" terdengar suara dari arah tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menuruni tangga dengan berpegangan pada pagar tangga.

"kau seharusnya memanggil pelayan bila ingin turun"

"maaf aniki, aku tadi mendengar suara keras jadi ingin buru-buru turun. Jadi ada apa ?"

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawabnya dan masih memandangi wajah adiknya, kemudian tangannya membelai mata adiknya yang tertutup oleh kain putih.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa... Izuna.."

Pemuda yang bernama Izuna itu tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Di penjara bawah tanah, kini Sasuke duduk di pojok ruang penjara yang gelap dan kotor. Tangannya memeluk kakinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri namun tetap saja sia-sia. Ia terus-terus menggumamkan nama Naruto.

"Naruto... tolong aku. Kumohon datanglah..." ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lututnya. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan tangis.

"Kenapa... kenapa dia melakukan ini ? Apa salahku ? Apa salah aniki ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Apa... apa salah ayah dan ibu sampai... sampai harus dibunuh ?"

"hiks...hikss... Naruto.."

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

To Be Continoue

Nahh... apa ada yang sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan orang tua Sasuke ?

Ternyata di sini Kyuubi juga menyukai Sasuke ! Ai nggak nyanka (padahal situ yang buat cerita)... yahhh, biarlah... biar lebih luar biasa lagii, mungkin !

Mind Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

**I WILL PROTECT YOU, SASUKE**

Halo-halo, Minna-san... Kangen nggak sama Ai ? Sekarang Ai akan update chapter 7, nihhhh... ! Untuk yang sudah ngikutin fanfic Ai ini, Ai sangat berterima kasih dan sangat, sangat terharu atas jumlah review untuk Fanfic pertama Ai...

**Balasan Review :**

**Xilu** :Yah, Namanya juga Kyuubi dan emang sudah dari sananya sikapnya begitu tapi dia tetap sayang, kok. Soal typo, Ai memang masih baru jadi masih kurang pengalaman lagipula Ai punya masalah pada mata jadi kalau kelamaan ngadepin layar bakal sakit... Benar, Madaralah dalangnya :D

**Lhanddvhianyynarvers** : Di chap ini kamu akan tahu kenapa Itachi bisa nemuin Deidara, lalu dia nggak bisa segera nolong Sasuke karena nggak bisa melawan musuh sendirian jadi minta bantuan dan Itachi belum mati, lho. Wah, buat KyuuSasu lebih dari itu akan susah tapi nanti akan paksain masuk, deh J

**Guest** : Susah mau manjanginnya . Makasih, ujian memang sudah kelar tapi kerjaan sehari-hari 'kan belum jadi belum tentu Ai bisa lanjut terus ;) Disini pasti bakal tahu siapa yang nyulik J Itachi bukan hantu, kok. Dia 'kan masih hidup...

**cosmojewel** : Udah diusahakan tapi tetap nggak bisa. Begitu mau manjangin alah jadi lupa ide yang sudah terancang di kepala... , Maaf, banget, ya !

** .12** : Yang nyulik memang Madara dan kalau soal Itachi, di masih hidup, kok.

**Rikara aihara** :yup, bosnya Madara :D

**alta0sapphire****: **Tenang saja... Kyu nanti sama Itachi ;)

**Aiko Michishige** : Ini udah lanjut :D

Makasih ya, untuk yang udap nyempetin review... dan Ai perhatiin kayaknya banyak banget yang ngira kalau Itachi udah mati padahal dari awal Ai bilang Itachi masih hidup. Yaahh ~ ~ ~ ~ Tapi kalau kemunculannya begitu memang kelihatan kayak udah mati, ya ! Tapi tenang aja, dia masih hidup, soalnya nanti harus ada bagian ItaKyuu... Waha ha ha ha ha... (mari tinggalkan orgil satu ini!)

Nah, nggak usah banyak cincong lagi., kita mulai saja, yukkk !

Happy Reading, Minna-san ~ ~ ~ ~ !

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Ai Masahiro**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance (maybe)**

**I Will Protect You, Sasuk****e**

Matahari pagi yang saat ini tengah bersinar terang diufuk timur, kini sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan menjadi lebih semangat untuk menjalani hari. Di balik terangnya cahaya matahari, ada segumpalan awan gelap yang tengah menyelimuti bungsu Namikaze. Naruto terus saja memandangi sebuah foto yang diberi bingkai sederhana, namun wajah yang tercetak di dalam foto tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Wajah orang yang dicintainya dan kini orang itu sedang menderita di suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui tempatnya.

"Sasuke..."

Tok Tok Tok... Terdengar suara ketukan di balik pintu kamarnya. Walaupun begitu, sang pemilik kamar sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya bahkan ia tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Cklek... Pintu dibuka dari luar menampilkan si sulung Namikaze, Deidara. Akan tetapi Naruto tetap juga tidak berniat untuk bereaksi atas kedatangan kakaknya. Dengan pelan Deidara menghela napas, ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan adiknya yang masih juga terpuruk. Semenjak kemarin, Naruto terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar bahkan tidak mau makan sama sekali.

"Naruto" Deidara melangkah mendekati adiknya dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Apa kau akan terus seperti ini, un ? Sasuke tidak kembali kalau kau hanya duduk diam di dalam kamar tanpa melaku..."

"Kalau begitu aku harus melakukan apa ?" bentakan Naruto menghentikan ucapan Deidara. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Sasuke saat ini. Aku sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan ?" lanjutnya, kali ini menatap nyalang pada Deidara yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya mendengarkan kemarahan adiknya.

"Padahal aku yang saat itu bersamanya... tapi, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya... Aku.." Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "...Aku menyukainya, Dei-nii'

Deidara tahu itu, sangat tahu. Ia tahu Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak bisa membalas apa-apa atas ucapan Naruto. Ia dan Naruto sekarang hanya diam tak bersuara, menghadirkan kesunyian di dalam kamar yang luar itu. Tiba-tiba, ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam, pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Itachi.

"Naruto" Deidara mulai membuka suara. "Kalau seandainya kau tahu dimana tempat Sasuke berada, apa kau akan pergi menjemputnya ?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudmu, Dei-nii ?"

"Aku... aku tahu dimana tempat..."

"Kau tahu dimana Sasuke ? Dei-nii, katakan padaku !" kata Naruto mulai histeris. Ia memaksa kakaknya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku tidak yakin apa benar ini tempatnya, tapi lebih baik dipastikan daripada sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun." Deidara pun menyerahkan secarik kertas yang didapatnya dari Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto menatap mata kakaknya yang kini berkilat serius. Dengan ragu-ragu, diterimanya kertas tersebut dan dibukanya. Ia memperhatikan peta yang tergambar di atas kertas itu. Dengan cepat ia berdiri hingga membuat Deidara kaget melihat tindakannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto mengganti pakaiannya.

"Naruto, kau mau pergi sekarang ? Jangan gegabah. Apa kau bisa membawa Sasuke kembali dengan keadaanmu yang kacau begini, un ?"

"Aku harus cepat pergi ketempatnya... Aku harus..."

PLAAKK...

Rasa panas kini menjalar di pipi kiri Naruto, bekas merah mulai tercetak jelas di sana. Benar, Deidara menampar Naruto. Perlahan, Naruto menyentuh pipinya kemudian dilihatnya wajah Deidara yang kini tampak berusaha menahan emosi.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Sudah aku bilang, jangan gegabah, adikku" untuk pertama kalinya Deidara membentak adiknya.

Naruto tak membalas apapun, baik ucapan atau pun tindakan. Dipeluknya tubuh Deidara yang masih bergetar karena emosi dan kekhawatiran yang kini menyelimuti dirinya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Dei-nii"

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Di depan kamar yang bertuliskan 'NARUTO', kini Kyuubi berdiri menyandar. Ia terus mendengarkan suara percakapan Naruto dan Deidara. Sejujurnya ia terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Deidara tahu dimana Sasuke dan hampir saja ia menyerbu masuk. Tetapi saat ini, ia lebih terkejut ketika mendengar suara keras Deidara.

Selama ini ia tahu bahwa Deidara tidak pernah berteriak apalagi membentak, walau ia kesal atau marah sekali pun. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berteriak. Dengan tindakannya ini, sekarang Kyuubi tahu bahwa ia juga tidak boleh bertindak gegabah seperti Naruto.

Dengan perlahan ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada ayah dan ibunya yang kini tengah duduk diam dalam kesunyian. Bukti bahwa mereka kini juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Ayah.. Ibu..." panggilnya.

"Kyuu... ada apa, nak ?" Kushina menyambut kedatangan Kyuubi dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk bersama. "Apa ada masalah ?"

Kyuubi tidak langsung menjawab, ia bingung untuk mengatakan tentang Deidara yang tahu dimana Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi sekarang. Karena yang bersangkutan sudah berdiri di dekat Minato bersama Naruto yang sudah tenang.

"Ayah, Ibu... ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Deidara ketika ia sudah duduk.

Minato kini menatap anak sulungnya dengan serius. "Katakan, Deidara"

"Tadi malam ada seseorang yang memberitahukan dimana Sasuke saat ini dan orang itu juga memberikan peta menuju kesana" Deidara berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi dari orang tuanya.

"Benarkah ? Apa itu bisa dipercaya ?" tanya Kushina berbinar senang dan Deidara pun mengiyakan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh ibu tahu, siapa orang itu ?" tanya Kushina lagi penasaran.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena sepertinya ia tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapa pun dulu. Tapi dia bisa dipercaya" Deidara mengakhirnya ucapannya.

Minato yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari anaknya kini sedang memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, baik itu kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun.

"Aku mengerti, kita akan mempercayai itu dan segera kita bawa Sasuke kembali"

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, kini Madara tengah duduk diam dengan seorang laki-laki yang berwajah tampak seperti ikan hiu dengan gigi layaknya taring ikan hiu sungguhan. Sesekali terdengar suara ketukan ringan yang dihasilkan oleh jari jemari Madara.

"Jadi... Kisame, apa kau sudah menemukan Itachi ?" tanya Madara.

"Ya, saat ini bisa dipastikan bahwa dia ada di Konoha. Akan tetapi kami belum mengetahui dimana ia bersembunyi" jelas Kisame.

Madara berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke jendela besar yang menampilkan kota Konoha di seberang sana. Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang cari dan temukan dia lalu bawa kehadapanku" Madara menatap Kisame dengan mata yang berkilat. "Aku yakin ia tidak akan kabur mengingat adik tercintanya ada di sini"

"Baik"

Setelah kepergian Kisame, Madara kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kota Konoha. Kini ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, kali ini semua dendam dan perasaan kecewanya selama ini akan bisa ia hilangkan bersamaan dengan hilangnya putra-putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. Benar, dari manusia pengkhianat yang telah mengkhianatinya juga melukai adiknya yang tercinta.

Madara tidak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana saat Fugaku mengambil semua hak miliknya. Dengan licik Fugaku telah mengambil hak waris yang seharusnya ia dapat, bahkan satu-satunya orang terpenting dalam hidupnya hampir merenggang nyawa karenanya. Karena kesalahan dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

"Itachi, mungkin kau bisa kabur tadi jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku" Dengan amarah yang ditahan, ia memukul dinding ruangan dengan kerasnya. Tampak jelas kini kepalan tangannya terdapat darah yang mengalir, bahkan kulitnya terkelupas sedikit. "sakit.. tapi, ini tidak sebanding dengan perasaanku. Datanglah Itachi. Aha ha ha ha ha..."

Tanpa disadari olehnya, Izuna tengah mendengarkannya dari balik pintu yang memisahkan ruang. Dengan sangat pelan, Izuna segera kembali ke kamarnya. Untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Sudah berapa lama aku disini ? Apa hari sudah berganti ?

Kutatap sekelilingku yang gelap, tidak terlihat apa pun. Satu-satu sumber cahaya hanya cahaya yang datang dari lilin kecil yang mengantung di luar jeruji. Cahaya redup yang berpendar halus dan tak sekali bergoyang ketika tidak sengaja tertiup angin. Kini cahaya hatinya pun sangat mirip dengan keadaan lilin itu.

Aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini. Aku ingin pulang dan bertemu Naruto. Aku ingin melupakan semua ini, melupakan semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan ini. Kalau perlu semua lenyap tanpa ada yang tersisa.

"hiks... hiks..." airmataku mulai mengalir kembali. Aku lelah menangis akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak berdaya bahkan aku tidak bisa lari dari sini.

Dengan pelan kurebahkan tubuhku yang sudah penuh luka di atas tempat tidur keras yang tebuat dari kayu dan dilapisi oleh kain tipis kumal sebagai selimut. Sesekali kupeluk tubuhku yang nyeri karena tanpa sengaja tertekan terlalu keras. Aku takut disini. Kenapa aku harus seperti ini ? Kenapa dia melakukan ini semua ? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku...

Sasuke End POV

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah kini telah kembali menjadi gelap, di kediaman Namikaze saat ini telah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju tempat Sasuke di sekap. Mereka sudah tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dengan persiapan yang seadanya juga tekad kuat, mereka pun pergi. Selama di perjalanan itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk bicara. Hanya ada kesunyian dan deru suara mobil yang mereka tumpangi yang kini menjadi pengiring. Sungguh, bukan suatu hal yang bagus ketika seseorang memikirkan keadaan orang yang disayangi kini tengah menderita.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela mobil yang memaparkan pemandang malam kota Konoha yang masih terbilang ramai, karena sang surya baru saja beristirahat. Kini Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Sasuke, bahkan ia sampai mengingat masa lalunya ketika bersama Sasuke. Sungguh menyenangkan dan damai.

Naruto Flashback

_"__Naruto... Naruto..." terdengar suara memanggilnya. Naruto pun berbalik dan saphhire-nya kini melihat Sasuke yang berlari-lari kecil untuk mendekatinya. Di tangan mungil itu, ia tampak membawa sesuatu. Sebuah wadah berbentuk kotak yang berukuran sedang dengan motif buah-buahan._

_"__Sasuke, ada apa ?"_

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas kemudian dihembuskannya kembali. Ia pun menyodorkan wadah kotak di tangannya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak bekal makanan._

_"__Nee, Naruto... tadi Baa-san mengajariku cara membuat kue coklat, kau mau mencicipinya ?" Sasuke tampak tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Penuh harap, Naruto akan mau memakannya._

_"__Untukku ? Waaahhh... Asyiikk" Naruto bersorak senang dan langsung mengambil wadah kotak itu dari tangan Sasuke kemudian membuka penutupnya. Tampaklah sepotong kue coklat yang agak sedikit kehitaman, mungkin karena gosong, diatas kue hiasan dari tatanan buah strawberry dan raspberry juga cream yang menghiasi pinggiran buah._

_Digigitnya potongan kue tersebut dan mengecap rasanya sebentar. "Waah, enak !" seru Naruto kemudian memakannya lagi._

_"__Benarkah ?" Sasuke kini tampak lebih berbinar bahkan bola mata onyx-nya terlihat bersinar._

_"__Uhm, bisa jadi istri yang hebat, nih." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit meledek._

_Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam untuk mencerna kalimat yang barusan didengarnya dan..._

_BLUUSH... Wajah kini merah padam seperti buah tomat yang biasa ia makan._

_"__Ma.. Mana mungkin, bodoh" ucap Sasuke gugup._

_"__Kalau begitu, jaid istriku saja, ya Sasuke ?" Kali ini bahkan Sasuke tidak sempat beraksi apa-apa karena detik berikut setelah mendengar pertanyaan singkat dari Naruto, ia keburu pingsan._

_"__Lha ? Sasuke, kok malah pingsan, sih !" Naruto berusaha membangunkannya._

_Berkat kejadian ini, akhirnya Naruto terpaksa harus rela menjadi sasaran kemarahan dari kedua kakaknya karena dikira melakukan macam-macam pada Sasuke. Bahkan ibuny juga sempat memaharinya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera bangun dan menjelaskan permasahannya maka ia benar-benar akan menderita._

End Naruto Flashback

Naruto tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengerti perkataanya, tapi bukan berarti ia bercanda mengenai lamaran kekanakkan itu. Ia serius. Walau pada awalnya ia hanya mengganggap itu semacam permainan dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain. Ia bahkan pernah mencoba untuk menembak teman perempuannya dan ternyata ia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Sasuke.

Kini ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke. Mulai saati, besok dan seterusnya. Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan perasaan ini. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continoue

Nah, Minna-san... Kini cerita sudah mendekati bagian akhir tapi tetap aja masih lama dan doakan saja Ai nggak kena write block!

Di sini, sudah mulai terlihat duduk permasalahan yang menimpa uchiha bersaudara itu daannn ~ ~ ~ Ternyata Madara dengan karena itu, yaahh... berikutnya silahkan ditunggu untuk chapter berikutnya XD

Mind Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Moshi-moshi, Minna-san. Maaf, ya kalau Ai nggak update selama beberapa hari ini... seperti biasa, sibuk banget. Dan untungnya Ai masih bisa nyempetin waktu buat nulis nie Fanfic, rasanya kayak badan remek semua begitu selesai kerjaan di rumah !

Kali ini Ai lanjutin mengenai Naruto dan keluarganya yang menyelamatkan Sasuke dan juga pertemuan Izuna dan Itachi. Yahh... untuk selanjutnya silahkan baca sendiri, ya :)

**Balasan Review :**

**Xilu** : susah kalau mau masukin sekaran, tapi Ai akan buat cerita mengenai KyuSasu, kok tapi masih nanti, yaa... :)

**Lhanddvhianyynarvers** : Yah, begitulah alasannya karena iri hati...

**Guest** : ya, yang nyulik juga Uchiha yaitu Madara. Tenang aja, karena mereka bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke, kok tapi ada sedikit yang bakal terluka..iya, Itachi tahu Sasuke tinggal sama keluarga Namikaze tapi supaya nggak ketahuan Madara, dia nggak menunjukkan dirinya dulu... Makasih atas dukungannya :D

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Makasih, tapi sayangnya susah banget manjanginnya soalnya begitu niat, idenya langsung hilang ditengah-tengah :p

**Aiko Michishige** : Ini NaruSasu.. yang uke itu Sasuke ;)

** .12****:** Ya, Itachi masih hidup :)

Nah, sekarang saat Happy Reading, Minna-san !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Ai Masahiro**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I WILL PROTECT YOU, SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kini semakin larut dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.24 malam. Ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk manusia mengistirahatkan diri setelah beraktivitas seharian ini dan juga waktunya untuk menyambut indahnya bunga mimpi. Tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk satu keluarga yang kini tengah berdiri di depan rumah mewah yang kita ketahui adalah rumah milik Uchiha Madara dan tempat Sasuke di sekap.

Minato dan keluarganya kini sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang agak sedikit jauh dari rumah Madara, sedangkan Naruto, Kyuubi, Deidara dan Kushina sedang memikirkan cara agar bisa masuk tanpa membuat keributan. Ya, nggak mungkinlah.

Kyuubi dan Deidara mengintip ke dalam halaman rumah melalui celah-celah pagar besi yang terlihat remang-remang karena pencahayaannya yang kurang. Mata sapphire Deidara meniti ke setiap penjuru rumah yang dapat ia jangkau dalam pandangannya. Terlihat jelas beberapa orang yang berjaga.

Ada sekitar lima orang yang berjaga di bagian depan pintu masuk rumah, empat orang yang menjaga masing-masing bagian samping rumah dan ada sekitar lima orang yang berkeliling dengan membawa anjing untuk memburu penyusup.

'Ini, sih bakal langsung ke dunia sana kalau sampai ketahuan !' batin Deidara ketika melihat masing-masing membawa senjata.

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya untuk memberitahukan aba-aba pada Kyuubi dan Naruto. Dengan cekatan dan lihai, ia membuka gerbang besi yang terkunci tersebut kemudian membukanya secara pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Ayo !" Deidara kembali memberikan instruksi sembari berbisik.

Sebaliknya, Kyuubi dan Naruto malah bengong melihat bagaimana aksi kakak sulung mereka, mulai dari membuka kunci gerbang besi yang terkunci tanpa menimbulkan suara bahkan sangat cepat. 'Keren banget. Gimana caranya, tuh ?' pikir keduanya.

Minato dan Kushina hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan cueknya melihat keahlian anak sulung mereka, keahlian yang merujuk pada kejahatan. Sudah seperti pencuri ulung saja.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Deidara menuntun keluarganya agar bisa memasuki rumah tersebut, akan tetapi ada yang membuat kesalahan karena menimbulkan suara.

Kreekkk...

Ups, dengan cerobohnya Naruto tidak memperhatikan langkahnya hingga kakinya menginjak ranting pohon kering.

"Siapa itu ?" teriak salah satu penjaga yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

Seluruh penjaga lainnya yang masih berjaga mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka menuju tempat Namikaze sekeluarga sembunyi. Deidara menghela napas pasrah melihat kebodohan adik bungsunya bahkan sudah tidak ada komentar lagi untuknya. Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya sekeras mungkin karena merasakan hal yang sama dan sebaliknya yang bersangkutan hanya bisa nyengir sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf.

Dalam hitungan detik, lima anjing yang dibawa oleh para penjaga tersebut menggonggong dengan keras dan berlari menuju Namikaze sekeluarga. Pasrah akan nasib mereka yang sudah ketahuan, Kyuubi pun keluar dan mulai menendang salah satu anjing yang mengarahkan taringnya padanya. Anjing tersebut melayang dan membentur pohon yang tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang hingga akhirnya tidak bergerak. Naruto pun akhirnya ikutan-ikutan menendangi dua anjing yang datang untuk menyerangnya.

"Duuuhhh... maaf, ya" ujar Naruto sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menghadap pada anjing-anjing yang sudah tidak bergerak itu.

"Ini semua karenamu, bodoh !" hardik Kyuubi menatap nyalang padanya, Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak ambil pusing.

Minato dan Kushina yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan tenang di bawah pohon.

"Kalian tidak dapat serangan dari anjing-anjing itu, ya ?" Kyuubi heran melihat orang tuanya hanya berdiri santai.

"tidak, soalnya yang seekor sudah diurus sama Dei" Minato menunjuk pada Deidara yang kini tengah mengelus-elus kepala sang anjing dengan senangnya. Bahkan anjing itu seperti tidak punya niat untuk menyerangnya.

'Gimana caranya dia membuat anjing itu patuh ?' batin keduanya cengok.

Kini masalah anjing-anjing sudah selesai tapi para penjaga belum selesai. Mereka bahkan sudah siap untuk menyerang dengan senjata mereka yang diarahkan pada Namikaze sekeluarga. "Duh, jadi merepotkan begini" Naruto menggerutu dengan kesalnya karena dapat gangguan lagi.

Kemudian ia langsung berlari menerjang para penjaga tersebut hingga membuat dua orang tersungkur, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju salah seorang penjaga yang menyerangnya dari samping kanan lalu membanting tubuh yang lumayan besar itu ke tanah.

BUKK

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuubi telah memukul wajah seorang penjaga yang tadinya berniat memukul kepala Naruto dengan kayu. Naruto nyengir senang, Kyuubi mendelik kesal.

"Bisa tidak, sih kau tidak bertindak ceroboh ?" bentak Kyuubi sembari memukul musuh tanpa ampun.

"maaf, maaf... Kan ada Kyuu-nii" sahut Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

Kyuubi semakin kesal mendengar. "'Kan ada Kyuu-nii' gundulmu ! Kau pikir aku tamengmu, hah ?"

"Bukan, ya ?" kali ini Naruto malah dengan sengaja bertanya.

Plok Plok.. Deidara menepuk kedua tangannya untuk menarik perhatian kedua adiknya. "sudah, sudah, lebih baik bereskan penjaga-penjaga itu dan jangan tengkar, ya ~"

"KAU SENDIRI NGAPAIN, BANCI ?" teriak keduanya marah.

Ctakkk... Ups, mereka menekan saklar yang tidak boleh dinyalakan.

"Siapa ?" Deidara menatap kedua adiknya marah. Kushina yang ada di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan anak sulung agar tidak ikut mengamuk, sementara Minato hanya menepuk jidatnya dan menghela napas pasrah.

"SIAPA YANG BANCI, HAH ?" Deidara kini mulai mengamuk dan mengejar Naruto juga Kyuubi yang kalang kabut untuk mencari perlindungan. Bahkan ia sudah tidak ingat mengenai musuh yang menyerang, karena sialnya para penjaga itu terkena amukan darinya dan terkapar pingsan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi yang kini berdiri melihat pemandangan Deidara yang sedang mengamuk hanya bersiul takjub. Siapa sangka bahwa anak sulung dari Minato dan Kushina, yang biasanya selalu terkesan cantik, anggun dan juga paling kalem bisa jadi monster yang mengerikan bila dikatakan "BANCI". Yah, wajar saja kalau dia marah, wajahnya memang cantik bahkan bisa membuat perempuan aslinya merasa iri.

Sekitar hampir 30 menitan, akhirnya Deidara selesai mengamuk dan dengan lega ia memberikan senyuman paling manis juga paling menyeramkan untuk kedua adik tercintanya. "untung, ya bukan kalian yang jadi begitu ?" Deidara menunjuk tumpukan para penjaga yang tampak seperti mayat korban perang yang ditumpuk jadi gunung.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk" Minato kali ini memimpin keluarganya.

Dibukanya pintu besar tersebut dan menimbulkan suara berdecit yang sedikit mengerikan, seperti bakal ada sesuatu yang muncul begitu membukanya. Tapi bukan hantu atau sejenisnya yang muncul, melainkan Sasori dan Jugo yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mereka tampak santai sekali melihat kedatangan Namikaze sekeluarga.

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain, ya" ujar Sasori.

"Dimana Sasuke ?" teriak Naruto marah ketika melihat Sasori dan Jugo, dua orang yang membawa Sasuke dengan paksa.

Minato menepuk pelan kepala Naruto dan kini ia mulai angkat bicara. "Apa kalian mau memberitahu dimana Sasuke berada ?"

Sasori melirik sekilas pada Jugo, detik berikutnya Jugo menerjang Minato hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh ke luar rumah dengan suara keras seperti membentur sesuatu. Kushina kaget dan dengan segera ia berlari keluar untuk membantu Minato. "Minato, kamu baik-baik saja ?"

"Ugh, sakit juga..." Kini Minato berdiri untuk bersiap terjangan berikutnya. Kali ini Minato yang bertarung dengan antek-antek Madara yang terlihat lebih kuat dibandingkan para penjaga yang telah dikalahkan oleh Deidara. Perlu waktu yang lama untuk dapat menghentikan Jugo.

"Bagaimana ini ? Apa kita mencari Sasuke duluan ?" tanya Kyuubi.

Deidara tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyuubi, dia malah terus saling pandang dengan Sasori. Bukan berarti Sasorinya ikut nanggapin juga karena dapat dilihat bahwa hanya Deidara yang begitu bernapsu.

"Kyuu, Naru, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan cowok merah yang manis itu. Kalian duluan saja"

"Eh ? Tu..." belum sempat Kyuubi memprotes, Deidara sudah berlari untuk menyerang Sasori. Sasori pun menahan serang Deidara dengan sebuat kawat tipis yang panjang. Setitik darah menetes dari lengan Deidara yang tergores. Dengan cepat ia menarik serangannya, dilihatnya lengannya yang kini terus mengalirkan cairan merah berbau anyir.

Sasori melihat darah yang menempel pada kawatnya. "Serangan yang bagus, untuk seorang yang terkesan anggun"

"terima kasih, un" Deidara pun kembali menyerang. "Karena itu... mari nikamti malam ini untuk berdua"

Kyuubi dan Naruto pun sudah tidak bisa menghentikan kakaknya, bahka mereka sudah tidak bisa ikutan membantu orang tua mereka. Akhirnya, mereka mulai berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai disadari oleh keduanya, Itachi telah memasuki rumah itu tanpa diketahui. Ia mulai mencari ke setiap kamar untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Madara tengah duduk di dalam kamarnya sendiri sembari menikmati langit malam yang gelap dari balik jendela. Ia terus tersenyum senang membayangkan musnahnya orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan si pengkhianat Uchiha Fugaku. Ia selalu memimpikan dirinya dapat menang dari saudaranya.

Di ruangan itu, dia tidak sendirian karena di dekat sebuah meja kecil untuk menaruh vas bunga ada sosok Sasuke yang terduduk ketakutan. Tubuh ringkihnya terus gemetar. Sedari tadi ia mendengar suara ribut di bawah sana dan sesaat ia dapat mendengar suara Naruto.

'Naruto, apa kau datang ?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia takut bahwa suara yang barusan ia dengar hanya suara ilusi saja. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan segera lari dari sini.

Tap Tap Tap

Tubuh Sasuke berjengit takut mendengar suara langkah dari Madara yang mulai mendekatinya. Kini dapat dirasakan oleh, tangan itu menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan menariknya ke tengah ruangan kemudian melemparnya begitu saja. Sasuke merintih kesakitan dan terdengar isakan pelan darinya.

"Kau... Kau dan juga kakakmu itu, hari ini akan mati..." suara Madara terdengar bagai sayatan pedang yang menebas tubuhnya. Ditolehkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat Madara yang menyeringai mengerikan. "...aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian. Kalian yang telah membuatku menderita selama ini" kali ini Madara berteriak.

Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya, ia percaya bahwa ayahnya adalah orang baik dan tegas, ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang telah didengarnya dari Madara. Ia selalu percaya pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Itachi yang sedari tadi terus mencari kamar dimana Sasuke berada, kini malah masuk ke sebuah kamar dimana Izuna berada. Itachi terkejut melihat Izuna yang terisak di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mengenal orang yang sedang menangis itu. Apa orang ini termasuk bawahan Madara, tapi dilihat dari sikapnya dan pakaian yang dia kenakan, dia tampak memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Madara.

"maaf..." Itachi mencoba menegur.

Izuna tersentak kaget mendengar suara orang lain di kamarnya, ia pun menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang menegurnya barusan. "Siapa kau ?"

"Uchiha Itachi... dan kau sendiri ?" Itachi bingung melihat orang di depannya saat ini tidak melihat ke arahnya, namun melihat ke arah tepat di depannya, menatap jendela kamar.

"Aku Izuna, Uchiha Izuna" Izuna kini memutar tubuhnya dan dapat dilihat bahwa Izuna tidak bisa melihat. Itachi terkejut mendengar nama Uchiha ada dalam namanya, namun lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Izuna yang buta tengah mencoba untuk berdiri. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, ia membantu Izuna untuk bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku" Izuna membungkukkan badannya. "Apa kau kesini untuk membawa kembali anak yang bernam Sasuke ?"

"Iya, apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang ?"

"Dia ada di kamar kakak..." Izuna terdiam sesaat, dia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Yang jelas, kakaknya akan sangat marah bila ia membawa Itachi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi ini semua harus diakhiri, ia sudah tidak ingin melihat kakak yang dicintainya itu terjerumus semakin dalam pada dendamnya. Ia harus bisa membuat kakaknya sadar kembali. "...Bisakah kau juga membantuku bila aku memberitahu tempatnya ?"

Itachi menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "baiklah"

Izuna tersenyum mendengar jawaban darinya. Akhirnya Itachi mengikuti Izuna yang menunjukkan arah. "Maaf, kenapa dengan matamu ?"

"Mataku buta sejak kecelakaan dulu" jawab Izuna dengan pelan.

"Maaf, sudah mengingatkan akan hal buruk" Izuna menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Kyuubi masih terus berusaha mencari. Bahkan tidak sekali mereka sengaja menhancurkan pintu karena tidak kunjung menemukan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, berapa banyak kamar di rumah ini ?" umpat Kyuubi kesal dan lagi-lagi ia menghancurkan pintu.

"Berisik, lebih baik cari saja !" tukas Naruto yang juga tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Jangan memerintahku !"

"Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh..."

Dan terjadilah baku hantam antarsaudara. (Kapan Sasuke bakal diselametin kalau kalian tengkar mulu).

Begitu mereka sampai di sebuah kamar paling ujung yang memiliki ruangan lebih luas dibandingkan kamar yang lain, mereka akhirnya menemukan Sasuke yang duduk meringkuk ketakutan. Madara sendiri masih tenang-tenang saja melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Sasuke" Kyuubi mencoba mendekati Sasuke yang masih terduduk, tapi sebuah suara tembakan menghentikannya. Beruntung ia langsung berhenti, jika tidak maka dapat dipastikan kini kakinya sudah berlubang.

"Kalian bukan orang kuharapkan datang kemari" Madara kini menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kau...Kembalikan Sasuke" Naruto pun menerjang untuk menyerang Madara, tapi sayangnya dia terhempas dan menabarak lemari dengan keras.

"Naruto" Sasuke yang hendak menolong harus kembali merasakan sakit ketika rambutnya ditarik oleh Madara.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak berbuat macam-macam"

Madara kini berjalan mendekati Naruto yang merintih kesakitan, tubuhnya lemas karena terluka berkat benturannya dengan lemari hingga kaca-kaca yang pecah pun mengoyak punggungnya. Sementara itu, Kyuubi berlari mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya untuk lari.

"Kyuu-nii, Naruto masih disana..." ujar Sasuke lirih melihat sosok Naruto yang kini sasaran Madara.

"Kau harus keluar dulu dari sini.." Kyuubi memaksa Sasuke untuk segera lari.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Kyuubi tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin pergi tapi bagaimana pun ia harus segera membawanya keluar dari sini.

TEK... Kyuubi berhenti bergerak saat merasakan benda dingin yang kini menempel di kepalanya. Dia menoleh perlahan dan mendapati Madara telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan moncong pistol yang kini mengarah ke kepalanya. Salah sedikit ia pasti mati. Sasuke melirik takut-takut ke arah belakang Madara, disana sosok Naruto terbaring tak bergerak.

"na.. narutooo..." tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berlari mendekati tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka. "Naruto.. Naruto..."

"Huh, apa dia orang yang penting untukmu ?" Madara kini mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke yang kini memeluk tubuh Naruto, berusaha melindunginya. Air matanya kini mengalir begitu deras karena rasa takut dan sedih.

"Sa..Sasuke, pergilah..." Naruto berusaha bicara.

"tidak... aku tidak mau.."

"Sasuke... kumohon, aku ingin kau selamat...aku.." Naruto mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh.

"tidak... walau aku selamat tapi kalau kau tidak, aku sama saja mati... hiks.. hiks"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi ia harus cepat membawa Sasuke keluar. Ia kini memberikan tanda pada Kyuubi untuk menahan Madara lewat pandangannya. Kyuubi yang menerima tanda tersebut hanya mengangguk untuk jawabannya. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha mendekati Madara, namun tanpa sengaja matanya melihat gerakan tangan Madara yang memegang pistol mengarah pada Sasuke. Panik melihat hal itu, ia pun berteriak.

"SASUKEEE..."

DOORRR...

Suara nyaring terdengar, cairan merah kental berbau anyir kini bercipratan dan tumbangnya tubuh Naruto. Sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan dari Kyuubi, Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke dan mendorongnya. Sasuke berusaha bangun, ia mencari sosok Naruto dan ketika onyx-nya menemukan tubuh Naruto yang kini penuh darah. Matanya terbelalak kaget, dengan tubuh gemetar ia mendekati sosok yang kini benar-benar tidak bergerak itu.

"naruto..." panggilnya.

"naruto... naruto.. bangun..." Sasuke terdiam melihat tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. "naru... HUAAAA... AAA..."

Kyuubi yang kaget melihat adiknya tertmbak, kini mengamuk dan dengan kasar memukul wajah Madara hingga yang bersangkutan tersungkur. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia bahkan terus melancarkan pukulan demi pukulan hingga Madara tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

BRAKKK... Kushina, Minato dan Deidara membanting pintu dengan keras, mereka terkejut melihat Naruto yang terbaring dengan penuh darah, di sampingnya Sasuke menangis keras dan Kyuubi yang masih berdiri di depan sosok Madara dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Minato dan Kushina segera memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Naruto, Deidara menarik Kyuubi untuk menjauh dari Madara. Deidara melihat wajah Kyuubi yang terlihat marah, sedih dan rasa bersalah. Dengan lembut dipeluknya adiknya itu.

"Kakak..." terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Izuna kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari kakaknya. Ia meraba-raba dinding untuk menuntun menuju kakaknya. Deidara melihat kedatangan Izuna kaget ketika melihat sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Uchiha Itachi" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

To Be Continoue

Saa, Minna-san kira-kira itu saja dulu, yaa... Ai sibuk banget, nih. Mungkin untuk sementar Ai nggak bisa update dulu karena jadwal kuliah yang mendadak berubah. Duuhh, mendokusei...

Tolong doain aja Ai bisa cepat update lagi, ya !

Jaa, matta nee :)

Mid Review ?


	9. Chapter 9

**I WILL PROTECT YOU, SASUKE CHAPTER 8**

Moshi-moshi, Minna-san :D Kangen sama Ai nggak ? Saat ini Ai baru aja selesai kuliah lagi yang lagi-lagi jadwalnya berubah. Akhirnya ai nggak bisa nyempetin waktu buat FF, deh... tapiii untungnya perkuliahan telah selesai dengan oleh-oleh tugas yang banyak banget ditangan ! (Biasanya oleh-oleh 'kan yang enak atau bagus ? Ini malah nambah capek aja)

Yakk, di chapter ini, Ai akan segera mengakhiri permusuhan antara Madara dengan anak-anak Fugaku... dan karena itu Ai akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin... ya !

**Balasan Review :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Ai Masahiro**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I WILL PROTECT YOU, SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam dingin yang masih meraja kini menjadi semakin dingin dengan iringan suara tangisan dari Sasuke. Di hadapannya kini terbaring tubuh Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Minato kini tengah berusaha untuk melakukan perawatan darurat pada anak bungsunya itu sedangkan Kushina ikut menangis semabri memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Di lain pihak Deidara memandang tajam pada sosok yang baru saja datang bersama Izuna, Uchiha Itachi. Ia menjauhkan diri dari Kyuubi dan berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya memandang Deidara dalam diam. "Aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Madara dan juga menyelematkan adikku" Iatchi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Izuna yang kini duduk di samping Madara.

"Siapa dia ?" Deidara melihat Izuna yang berusaha mengobati kakaknya.

"Uchiha Izuna, adik Madara dan juga salah satu alasan atas semua tindakan Madara selama ini..." Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Lebih baik bila kita melakukan sesuatu untuk adikmu dulu"

Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera ia mengambil handphone-nya untuk memanggil ambulance. Sesekali mata sapphire-nya melirik kearah sosok Izuna dan Madara yang masih pingsan karena amukan Kyuubi.

Setelah selesai menelpon ia langsung mendekati kedua orangtuanya dan Sasuke yang masih menangis tanpa menyadari bahwa kakak yang selama ini dia cari tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Deidara menepuk pelan pundaknya, dengan pelan dan wajah yang terlihat sangat kusut, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Deidara.

"Dei-nii.. hiks..." panggilnya sedikit terisak.

"Sasuke, tenang saja. Naruto kuat, kok, jadi pasti dia akan selamat dan aku juga sudah memanggil ambulance." Deidara mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya. " Sementara itu, lebih baik kau temui orang yang ada di belakangku ini !"

Sasuke bingung, dengan pelan ia melirik ke arah belakang Deidara. Mata onyx-nya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok kakaknya yang selama ini ia cari ada di hadapannya. Perlahan dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar hebat, ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju kakaknya.

"Aniki..." panggilnya lirih, diulurkannya tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Itachi yang tersenyum padanya. "Aniki... Ini bukan bohong, 'kan ?"

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Iya, Sasuke. Ini aku"

Air mata yang tadi sudah mulai hilang kini kemabli mengalir dengan deras. Sasuke tidak percaya, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Itachi dan menagis keras.

"Aniki... Aniki, aku merindukanmu... hiks..."

"Aku juga, Sasuke tapi sekarang lebih baik membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dulu" Itachi melepaakan pelukannya kemudian menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir. Itachi kemudian mendekati Madara dan Izuna. "Lebih baik kau juga ikut dengan kami"

Izuna terdiam ragu mendengar tawaran Itachi, tapi ia juga ingin mengobati luka kakaknya. Ia pun menyetujuinya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua buah mobil ambulance datang dan dengan segera meraka membawa Naruto dan Madara ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Kyuubi terus saja menatap tajam pada Itachi yang terus saja memeluk Sasuke. Ia masih belum tahu siapa orang yang berani memeluk Sasuke.

Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti adiknya tersebut. 'Kenapa anak ini ?' batinnya bingung. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangnan Kyuubi dan sampailah pada Itachi yang memeluk erat Sasuke. 'Aahhh, ternyata... Eh, benar juga, dia belum tahu kalau itu Itachi, ya ? yah, nanti saja kuceritakan sekalian...' pikirnya dengan cuek.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto langsung di bawa keruang operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang tadi menembusnya, sedangkan Madara sendiri di bwa ke ruang perawatan yang ada di sebelahnya.

Suasana khawatir dan was-was masih terus menyelimuti sekeliling mereka. Kushina dan Minato kini hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan putra bungsu mereka. Kyuubi sendiri terus saja mondar mandir tidak tenang, biar pun begitu ia sanagt menyayangi adiknya. Sedangkan Deidara yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tenang, mulai terganggu dengan aksi mondar mandirnya Kyuubi yang semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Kyuubi, tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit ?" ucapnya.

Kyuubi menatap Deidara sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Maaf"

"Tak apa. Sekarang duduk dan tunggu saja sambil berharap adik kita bisa selamat" Deidara pun menyenadarkan punggungnya yang kaku.

Kyuubi pun hanya bisa diam, tapi kemudian ia melihat ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke juga Izuna yang duduk menyendiri.

"Hei, Deidara..." panggilnya.

"Deidara-nii, Kyuubi. Deidara-nii" potong Deidara.

"Itu tidak penting, lebih baik kau jelaskan siapa orang dari tadi memeluk Sasuke dan juga yang sedang duduk menyendiri di sana itu " perintahnya.

Deidara kesal mendengar panggilan Kyuubi dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya memerintah dirinya. "Tanya saja pada orangnya, un"

Merasa menjadi bahan perbincangan, Itachi mendekati Namikaze sekeluarga. Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Dengan tenang dan ramah, Itachi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf kalau terlambat memperkenalkan diri, aku Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke" ujarnya sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk adiknya tersebut.

"Eh ? Kakak Sasuke ?" tanya Kyuubi terkejut dan sebagai jawabannya, Itachi memberikan sebuah anggukan.

"Boleh kutanya, dimana dan sedang apa kau selama ini ?" tanya Kushina terdengar sedikit tidak suka.

"Selama ini berusaha melarikan diri dari Madara dan bersembunyi sekaligus berusaha mencari adikku..." Itachi menatap Sasuke sejenak. "...dan sekitar setahum yang lalu akhirnya aku tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang baru pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan putra bungsu Anda"

"Awalnya, aku ingin segera menemuinya dan membawanya pergi, namun begitu melihat ia sangat bahagia bersama kalian dan kalian juga sangat memperhatikannya... Aku merubah pikiranku dan mulai mengawasinya dari jauh." Itachi terdiam sejenak mengambil napas. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke yang menatapnya sedih seakan merasa bersalah. Selembut mungkin Itachi mengelus wajah cantik adiknya.

"Selama setahun ini aku berusaha menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Madara agar ia bisa terus bersama kalian. Aku tidak ingin ia ditemukan dan mengalami hal yang menyakitkan, tapi kenyataannya... Madara dapat menemukannya dan aku tidak dapat melindunginya. Karena itu aku memberikan peta dimana tempat Madara berada.." Deidara mendengus pelan mendengarnya dan kini Kushina juga Minato paham darimana anak sulungnya itu mendapatkan peta itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau itu dari Itachi ?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia memintaku untuk merahasiakan dirinya jadi apa boleh buat..."

Sasuke tersenyum senang dan memeluk erat lengan Itachi. "Apa... apa sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi, Aniki ?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke"

Kyuubi akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah melihat betapa mesranya kakak adik di depannya itu, ia tidak akan bisa menyela lagi karena Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke. Walau begitu tetap saja ia merasa tidak senang dengan sikap mesra yang diberikan Itachi dan ditambah lagi, kini ia punya masalah mengenai perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Sekarang boleh kutahu siapa kau ?" tanya Minato pada Izuna.

Izuna memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Minato. "Namaku Uchiha Izuna, adik Madara..."

"aku... pertama, aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah dilakukan oleh kakakku. Dia melakukan itu hanya karena aku..." Izuna terdiam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Kushina.

"Kakak, aku dan Fugaku-nii adalah saudara sepupu, mereka selalu bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam keluarga Uchiha. Selama ini mereka hanya bersaing untuk itu, tapi suatu hari kakek menyerahkan semua harta warisan dan juga perusahaan kepada Fugaku-nii. Kakak sangat terkejut mendengar itu, tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik... tapi..." Izuna menggantungkan kalimatnya, matanya yang tidak bisa melihat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"...tapi, ketika terjadinya kecelakaan yang membuatku jadi buta, kakak mulai berubah dan menaruh dendam pada Fugaku-nii... Alasannya karena orang yang mengendarai mobil penyebab kecalakaan itu adalah Fugaku-nii. Karena itu, kakak selalu memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Fugaku-nii dan walau aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya, dia tetap saja melakukan niatnya... aku.. hiks... sudah tidak bisa... hiks.."

Semua yang mendengar itu terkejut bercampur sedih mendengar cerita Izuna, tapi siapa yang akan disalahkan dalam hal ini. Rasa iri dari seorang manusia itu sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan apalagi rasa dendam karena menyakiti hal paling berharga bagi orang itu.

Emosi manusia adalah hal yang mutlak dan juga merupakan hal yang paling rumit di dunia ini. Sedikit rasa iri, dendam dan juga amarah akan bisa membuat seseorang bertindak diluar perkiraan bahkan dapat membuat orang lain terlibat dan menyebabkan penderitaan. Paling parah akan membuat hilangnya nyawa yang tidak perlu.

Sasuke paham betul betapa besarnya kasih sayang kakak dan adik karena ia pun bisa saja melakukan apa pun untuk kakaknya. Tapi bila itu hanya membuat yang kita lindungi merasa menderita, akan lebih baik bila ia memilih untuk menyimpan penderitaannya sendiri.

"Kami mengerti... Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ? Kakakmu telah membuat keluarga Sasuke menderita dengan pembunuhan dan juga penyiksaan, apa kau akan rela menyerahkannya pada polisi ?" tanya Minato.

Izuna terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kakaknya dipenjara, ia takut sendirian. Tapi bila begini terus, maka kakaknya akan terus menanggung dosa besar yang akan selalu mengikatnya dan itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Ia lebih tidak ingin itu.

"Aku... aku akan.. meminta kakak untuk menyerahkan diri.." ujar Izuna lirih.

Itachi lega mendengarnya, ia tidak perlu merasa takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke lagi dan ia bisa melihat senyuman Sasuke selalu.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya dokter yang mengoperasi Naruto keluar. Langsung saja Kushina dan Minato berdiri dan mendekati sang dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya ? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, putraku ?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Tenang saja, nyonya. Putra Anda sekarang baik-baik saja, sekarang yang dibutuhkannya adalah istirahat setelah operasi." Sahut sang dokter.

Perasaan senang dan bahagia sudah tida terbendung lagi. Air mata kini mengalir deras di wajah Kushina, bahkan Sasuke pun ikut menangis mendengar kabar bahagia itu.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih, dokter..." Kushina sedikit terisak.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dengan cepat mereka langsung memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto kini berbaring dengan tenang. Berbagai peralatan perawatan yang membantu penyembuhan Naruto tersambung dengan selang dan tubuhnya. Wajah pucat tadi kini berganti dengan wajah tenang, deru napasnya pun kini sudah tenang.

Kushina duduk di samping ranjang Naruto dan mengelus keningnya sembari menangis bahagia. Minato memeluk lembut pundak Kushina. Kyuubi bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya dari wajahnya yang biasanya jarang tersenyum tulus. Deidara kini hanya bisa berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Kau tidak kesana, Sasuke ?" bisik Itachi melihat adiknya sama sekali tidak bergeming untuk mendekati Naruto yang masih terbaring itu.

"Nanti saja..." sahut Sasuke pelan. Ia tidak mungkin menyela keluarga Naruto yang tadinya panik dan cemas kini kembali tersenyum bahagia. Ia lebih baik menunggu walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali segera mendekati sosok yang tengah terbaring itu.

"Baiklah" Itachi hanya menyetujui adiknya dengan sedikit senyuman. Ia tahu adiknya memiliki perasaan pada Naruto. Selama setahun ia mengawasi adiknya, ia selalu melihat rona merah tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantik ketika sedang bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Hari kini sudah berganti siang dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.40. Naruto yang dirawat di rumah sakit masih juga belum bangun, sedangkan Madara hanya membutuhkan perawatan ringan tanpa operasi. Madara telah menerima semuanya berkat permintaan dari adiknya, Izuna.

Saat ini Minato dan Kushina sedang pergi untuk mengambil segala keperluan Naruto selama masa opname. Deidara sendiri tengah berbincang dengan Itachi. Dan Sasuke sendiri, kini masih setia menunggui Naruto.

Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat oleh Naruto ketika bangun nanti. Secara sabar Sasuke terus menunggu sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto. Mata onyx-nya tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari objek yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Nee, Naruto... cepatlah bangun..." panggilnya penuh nada memohon.

"Kau tahu ? aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu... aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum seperti biasanya... aku... hiks..." air mata kembali membahasi wajahnya. Direbahkannya kepalanya di samping tubuh Naruto.

Tok Tok Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu, dengan cepat Sasuke menghapus airmatanya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Tampaklah Kyuubi yang membawa dua buah kaleng minuman di tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Istirahatlah, Sasuke. Semenjak semalam kau belum istirahat." Sembari memberikan salah satu kaleng minuman yang ia bawa. Perlahan dielusnya wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai Naruto bangun.."

Kyuubi mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia memandang kesal pada Naruto. 'Kenapa selalu Naruto yang dilihat olehnya ?' batinya marah.

Dengan paksa dialihkan pandangan Sasuke untuk menatapnya. Sasuke kaget dan ketika mata onyx-nya melihat dengan sangat dekat wajah Kyuubi ia lebih merasa terkejut. Mata yang biasanya selalu tampak angkuh dan penuh keyakinan kini menghilang tergantikan oleh sorotan mata yang seakan memohon, mata yang seakan melihat benda yang disayanginya hilang. Dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke genggaman tangan Kyuubi di pundaknya semakin mengencang.

"Sasuke... Tidak bisakah, tidak bisakah kau melihat diriku ?" tanya Kyuubi dengan putus asa. "Apa kau tahu ? Sudah dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu, apa kau tahu ?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuubi. Pernyataan cinta dari orang yang selama ini sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga, orang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu kini mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. 'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh terjadi' Sasuke berusaha membantah apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Sasuke, aku mohon padamu... tolong pandanglah aku, Sasuke"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak semua yang ia dengar. Kyuubi terdiam melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menolaknya. "Sasuke... kenapa ?"

"Ma, maafkan aku Kyuu-nii... aku idak bisa, aku menyukai Naruto..." Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah sedih dan penuh penyesalan. "Maaf... maafkan aku..."

Dikepalkannya tangannya hingga keras. Kyuubi tidak menyukai ini, sangat tidak menyukainya. Bukan wajah itu yang ingin lihat, bukan wajah yang penuh penyesalan dan rasa sedih yang ingin dia lihat. Bukan tangisan yang ingin ia dengan tapi suara tawa dari Sasuke yang ingin ia dengar. Bukan ini.

"Cukup... Sudah cukup.." kini Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dalam diam dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diprediksi. "... Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Aku mengerti"

"Kyuu-nii..."

Dengan cepat Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin mencegahnya, ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada Kyuubi hanya rasa kasihan. Lebih baik begini daripada harus menyesal diakhir nanti.

"Naruto... apa aku salah ?"

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi POV

Aku terus mempercepat langkah kakiku menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Bahkan tidak sekali aku menabrak orang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf. Aku harus pergi dari sini, aku harus segera menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman ini.

Kini aku sudah hampir sampai di halaman rumah sakit dan tanpa basa basi aku langsung berlari mencari tempat sunyi. Sayangnya, aku malah menabrak orang hingga aku jatuh terduduk.

"Apa, sih ? Sakit, nih" ucapku tidak terima.

"Hm, bukannya kau yang tadi menabrakku ?" kulihat siapa yang barusan menjawab gerutuanku. Dan ternyata Uchiha Itachi. Ugh, entah kenapa aku punya perasaan kurang suka padanya walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Aku segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku. Niatku yang tadinya ingin menyepi kini malah terganggu karena bertemu dengan 'Si Uchiha Itachi' ini. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin sendiri dan tanpa babibu, aku melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Niatnya, sih begitu. Tapi sekali lagi, dia menggangguku.

"Hei, bisa temani aku sebentar ?" katanya dengan wajah polos yang semakin membuatku ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Tidak mau. Dan namaku bukan 'Hei' tapi Kyuubi" sahut tak peduli.

"Hm, jadi namamu Kyuubi ? Manis juga. Boleh kupanggil Kyuu-chan ?" katanya lagi dan kali ini aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya. Apa dia ini memang suka mengganggu orang ?

"Jangan seenaknya dan jangan ganggu aku" bentakku habis kesabaran. Kali ini aku benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian.

Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, sendiri untuk menenangkan diri karena baru saja mendapatkan penolakan dari orang yang kusukai. Penolakan dari Sasuke.

Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu sedari dulu kalau Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tapi aku tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu. Aku ingin memilikinya, hanya untukku tapi aku juga bukan orang yang dengan tega memaksakan kehendakku dan pada akhirnya malah membuat orang yang kucinta menderita. Apa lebih baik begini ?

Mungkin memang lebih baik begini. Paling tidak, Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan merasa bahagia. Dan aku sendiri bisa menyayangi dalam bentuk lain, sebagai kakak dan adik. Ya, lebih baik begini.

End Kyuubi POV

.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto telah sadar dari tidurnya dan itu benar-benar membuat keluarga sangat senang. Naruto kini benar-benar merasa senang ketika mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya. Tidak ada kata-kata bahagia yang bisa untuk menyampaikannya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Deidara dapat melihat betapa senangnya Sasuke. Dapat dilihat dari airmata yang mengalir dan senyuman yang terpampang dengan jelas di bibirnya. Sungguh ia merasa senang karena adiknya itu bisa tersenyum kembali, mengingat mereka sudah mengalami hal yang menakutkan dan menderita selama bertahun-tahun.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, dasar adik yang merepotkan" Deidara menepuk pelan kepala Naruto disertai tawa.

"Terima kasih dan selamat untuk Sasuke karena sekarang kau bisa bersama kakakmu lagi..." Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke yang kini menatap Itachi.

"Lalu apa kalian akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri ?" tanya Minato menatap Itachi.

"Aku rasa tidak, karena sepertinya Sasuke akan sedih kalau harus berpisah dari Naruto" sahut Itachi sedikit menggoda adiknya dan benar saja, kini wajah Sasuke sudah merona merah. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan wajah cemberut. Itachi sendiri tidak peduli itu karena ia suka dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang baginya terkesan sangat lucu dan manis.

"Ehe he he... Begitu, ya. Aku juga ingin selalu bersama Sasuke, lagian aku sudah janji akan melindunginya" ujar Naruto dengan tawa ceria. Dengan ini wajah Sasuke sudah seperti gurita rebus bahkan ia menyembunyikan diri di belakang Itachi.

"Aih, lucunya... " Goda Deidara.

"Mou~ ~ Hentikan.." rajuk Sasuke.

Ruangan itu kini dipenuhi oleh suara tawa bahagia. Sedangkan di luar ruangan tampak Kyuubi yang tengah menyandarkan diri sambil mendengarkan perbincangan keluarganya dari luar. Dengan tekad yang sudah ia buat, ia menatap ke dalam ruangan yang memperlihatkan gambaran bahagia.

'Ayolah, Kyuubi. Kau sudah memutuskannya jadi lakukan' perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dan disambut oleh suara keras adik bungsunya.

"Ah, Kyuu-nii." Teriak Naruto.

"Berisik, lukamu bisa terbuka lagi nanti" hardik Kyuubi.

"Ehe he.. karena dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu, aku kira kau sudah pergi ke dunia sana" ujar Naruto penuh candaan yang sungguh mengesalkan.

"Enak saja, justru kau baru saja hampir ke dunia sana" balas Kyuubi tidak terima.

Kyuubi melihat Sasuke yang menunduk merasa bersalah. Kyuubi pun memberikan senyuman menenangkan yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak merasa apa-apa. Sasuke dapat melihatnya dan dengan kini ia sudah merasa tenang.

Itachi memundurkan jaraknya untuk menyamakan baris dengan Kyuubi lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman polosnya, lagi. Kyuubi yang melihatnya langsung membuang muka, namun matanya masih melirik pada Itachi. Perlahan dapat dirasakan oleh Kyuubi bahwa tangan di genggam oleh Itachi dan segera ia lepaskan. Tapi sekali lagi Itachi menggenggamnya dan Kyuubi melepaskannya. Terus seperti itu hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Deidara melihat kegiatan mereka.

'Ternyata Itachi tertarik pada Kyuu, ya' batin Deidara.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telpon yang berdering. Ternyata itu suara yang berasal dari handphone milik Deidara. Maka ia pun keluar untuk menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

Saat ini Sasuke merasa bahagia karena bisa memiliki keluarga baru yang sangat menyayanginya, bertemu dengan kakaknya yang selama ini terpisah dan bahkan ia kini memiliki orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia sudah bisa melupakan rasa sedih dan penderitaan yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Ia bisa melepas belenggu gelap yang selalu mengikatnya. Dan kini ia bisa pergi melangkah menuju masa depan yang cerah bersama keluarga barunya dan juga bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

#Ai Masahiro#

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sekembalinya Naruto dari rumah sakit, keluarga Namikaze kini menambahkan anggota baru, Uchiha Itachi yang kini menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuubi. Dan saat ini mereka sedang bercanda berdua di depan TV. Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan tengah saling berbincang mesra. Bagaimana dengan Deidara ?

Deidara hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang harus melihat adik-adiknya bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Duuh, sekarang adik-adikku sudah dewasa dan saling lempar kemesraan" ujar Deidara dengan sengaja. Naruto dan Kyuubi yang mendengarnya langsung berjengit kaget, detik berikutnya, wajah mereka dipenuhi rona merah.

"Dei-nii, berisik, ah" ucap Naruto malu, Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa tertawa malu-malu.

"Heh, bilang saja kau iri karena jomblo sendiri" Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

Deidara yang merasa terhina pun langsung memberikan pukulan dengan buku yang baru saja ia baca. Kyuubi pun merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalau hanya pacar, sih aku juga punya" Deidara kini membalas kata-kata Kyuubi dan yang lain langsung kaget.

"Benarkah ? Siapa ?" tanya Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Kini Deidara menunjukkan wallpaper di hanphone-nya yang menampilkan foto seorang laki-laki berwajah manis dengan rambut merah dan mata coklay yang lembut. Itachi yang ikut melihat foto itu merasa aneh.

"Bukannya dia Sasori ?" katanya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa pacaran dengannya ?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

Deidara tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya menebar senyum manis. "itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab Deidara dengan kedipan mata yang misterius.

'Apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasori, ya ?' batin semua begitu mendengar jawaban Deidara.

Nah, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Deidara pada Sasori ? Sungguh misterius...

THE END

Nah, ini adalah chpater terkakhir. Maaf kalau lama updatenya. Ai nggak bisa ngetik karena banyaknya tugas kuliah dan tugas dirumah.

Untuk yang terakhir ini semoga kalian suka dengan penyelesaian ceritanya, ya... oh ya, saat ini Ai sedang membuat cerita baru dengan pairing KYUUSASU... nanti jangan lupa untuk mampir lagi, ya ;)

Jaa matta nee, Minna-san


End file.
